El diario
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Siempre que empezaban a pelear, ella salía con la misma frase de mierda -¡He vivido diez veces más que tú...!- siendo así, cómo era la enana hace 150 años? Era igual de molesta? Ichiruki en proceso
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos! he cuasi-vuelto! Todavía no hemos terminado los exámenes, pero miss inspiración llega y****justamente yo****no le voy a decir "aguardeme un cachiito..." a ella! XD****  
****A todos los que están esperando los capis finales de "Desde Alpha hasta Omega" no se preocupen, no lo he abandonado, es más! después de escribir esto voy a tratar de dedicarme a él... por ti ADELINE no me rendire! Te lo has ganado a fuerza de hurras niña! T-T**

**Ahora, para todos lo que aman el Ichiruki (yop por ejemplo) este es mi primer fic de ellos, no me maten! y espero les guste...**

_**DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tito Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario****  
****by Hana Hime**

**Prólogo**

Ichigo se encontró así mismo bastante muy aburrido. Era sábado por la tarde en Karakura y si bien para cualquier adolescente eso era motivo suficiente para alegrarse, para el muchacho no lo era, ¿La razón? La enana se había ido a la Soul Society hacia ya una semana, y él, dignidad perdida de por medio, tenía que admitir que la extrañaba. La vida sin Rukia era rutinaria, patética y en extremo aburrida a pesar de que ahora tenía muchos y variados amigos con los que podría entretenerse. Era que, simplemente, esa masa de personas a las que quería no tenía ni la mitad de la curiosa, molesta, exasperante y gruñona personalidad de Rukia. Ninguno de ellos lo haría partirse de la risa al preguntarle cómo se abrían los envases de sal (ya saben, esos que tienen la chapita metálica), ni lo avergonzaría preguntándole en la mitad del supermercado para qué se usaban los tampones. Sólo Rukia.  
El joven se encontró sonriendo sin proponérselo, y es que la shinigami era tan inocente en algunas cosas a pesar de que ella misma alardeaba de tener diez veces su edad. Ella tendría la edad que quisiera, pero sería siempre la gruñona y a veces inocente Rukia para él.

Un pájaro pío especialmente fuerte, lo que hizo que el shinigami sustituto volteara hacia la ventana, paranoico, solo para volver a relajarse. No sabía que lo estaba exasperando tanto, si la urgencia de que la enana volviera ó la posibilidad de ser atacado, simplemente no lo sabía. Ya hacía mucho había abandonado la idea de una vida tranquila, más cuando uno era un shinigami sustituto, un vizard y tenía un hollow dentro. Oh, si, una combinación ganadora.

Desolado como solo él podía estarlo un sábado por la tarde, decidió que por hoy ya había tenido su dosis de _patetismo_ y se dispuso a despejarse. Se levantó de la cama (lo que ya era un gran paso), se calzó las pantuflas para entre casa y bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor.  
Había estado tan _emo_ últimamente que había descuidado a su familia. Antes, aunque se hacía indiferente, sabía exactamente donde estaban Karin y Yuzu, y sabía exactamente a qué hora volverían a casa. Se sintió culpable, porque estaba perdiéndose de la infancia de sus hermanitas, etapa que terminaría en cualquier momento y allí estaría perdido, porque de adolescentes no entendía nada. Su padre era otro tema, quería al maldito viejo, pero era lo bastante grandecito como para cuidarse solo y como para querer cambiar sus vicios y perversiones. Comprometiéndose a llevar a sus hermanitas a algún lado (de paso podría llevar a Rukia a conocer algunas atracciones del mundo humano), sintió su conciencia más tranquila.

Rumiando confusos sentimientos (¿Por qué siempre que pensaba en algo agradable para hacer, se representaba así mismo haciéndolo con Rukia?) fue hacia el refrigerador y encontró en la puerta, agarrada a un imán con forma de fresa (una estúpida y retorcida broma de su viejo), una nota de Yuzu.

* * *

_Ichi-nii:__  
__Con Karin y papá fuimos a una feria a las afueras de la ciudad, espero no te moleste, pero creíamos que querrías estar sólo. (Yo también extraño a Rukia-chan, así que te entiendo onii-chan), cualquier cosa, si llegamos a tardar demasiado, te dejé dos porciones de arroz con curry en el microondas listo para calentar.__  
__Por cierto, cuando termines de leer, mira del otro lado de la hoja, como te gusta historia puede llegar a gustarte._

_Cariños, Yuzu._

_P.D.: Ichi-nii, estoy hasta las narices con tu maldita inclinación emo, así que me llevo a papá y a Yuzu (no vaya a ser contagioso lo tuyo) pero cuando vuelva más te vale estar de mejor humor…_

_Una super kick para ti! Karin (p.d. sé cuanto odias las notas del viejo, así que lo amenacé con atarlo si trataba de escribir, me debes una)_

* * *

Ichigo no pudo más que reír al leer la nota. El podía ser un maldito bastardo, pero sus hermanas a su modo no dejaban jamás de apoyarlo. Frunció el ceño al releerla y con curiosidad por lo escrito por Yuzu, volteó la nota. El reverso de la hoja era un póster que anunciaba que en el Museo de Historia de Karakura, habría una exposición sobre Tokio hace doscientos años. Siendo sinceros, no es que le gustara mucho la historia, lo que pasaba realmente, por más embarazoso que resultara admitirlo, era que él quería saber más de la época en que Rukia había sido humana. La enana cada vez que discutían sobre la experiencia saltaba con la misma frase: "No puedes decirme nada niñato, puesto que he vivido diez veces más que tú" así que el joven pelirrojo había deducido fácilmente que Rukia había vivido alrededor de 1860, año más año menos, e inevitablemente empezó a investigar más en su tiempo libre. Cualquier dato de esa época, sentía, lo acercaba más a Rukia, a conocer un poco más su persona.  
Tentado de ir a ver la exhibición y a la vez receloso de que al estar en ese lugar se acordaría más de la enana, miró la nota durante un tiempo indeterminado. Finalmente decidió ir, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos objetos, vestuario, paisajes con los que Rukia podría haber estado involucrada.

Salió de su casa luego de tomar su billetera, una mochila y una campera, y se dirigió al Museo de Historia de Karakura.

* * *

Había bastante gente en un museo para ser sábado, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del mayor de la familia Kurosaki. Y es que realmente no esperaba que fuera a asistir tanta gente y en especial tantas familias con niños chiquitos…

-Oka-chan, oka-chan! Ese chico tiene un peluche! Quiero uno así!-chilló uno de los tantos niños pequeños que habían asistido esa tarde al museo. Como siempre pasa cuando uno tienta a la suerte, las cosas salen para el culo, fue el segundo pensamiento de Ichigo. Pues al comentario del chiquillo del demonio le siguió un silencio sepulcral y como para coronarlo, el murmullo desaprobador de al menos una centena de madres, todos del mismo tenor: "…no lo mires directo a los ojos…", "seguro es algún tipo de otaku… vámonos" y el peor: "chiquillo punk de cabello anaranjado tenía que ser… y encima gay! Vámonos ya!"

Ichigo miró de reojo al peluche, que estaba a su espalda, con serias intenciones de asesinarlo, porque si había accedido a traerlo luego de descubrirlo dentro de su mochila, fue por la maldita y escandalosa insistencia de Kon, quien se negaba sistemáticamente a "no ir a uno de los lugares donde las lindas chicas humanas iban y en especial cuando ese lugar tenía alguna relación con su adorada nee-chan". Lo que había consolado al joven pelirrojo en ese momento había sido la casi certeza de que no iba a haber mucha gente en un museo un sábado por la tarde.

Certeza de mierda, fue justamente el tercer pensamiento que cruzó la cabeza del shinigami sustituto.

Armándose con su impenetrable máscara "no te metas conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene, insecto" marca registrada, siguió por las distintas salas y pasillos del museo, pasando por las distintas exhibiciones y, también, por los distintos tipos de murmullos, hasta que finalmente llegó a la que era hoy la principal atracción del museo.

La exhibición estaba dividida en _Muebles_, _Arte_, _Utensilios y Herramientas_, _Vestiduras Militares_, _Vestiduras Civiles_, _Transporte_ y _Enseres Personales_. La primera sección la pasó casi a máxima velocidad, porque no podía y no quería imaginar a Rukia acostada en las camas de aquella época, atravesada en aquel momento de la historia por una pequeña pre-etapa de apertura a occidente. Estaban llenas de volados y lazos de seda… ¡y satén! No, definitivamente hubiera preferido unas buenas y castas camas de tatami.

En la sección _Arte_ se detuvo a mirar los cuadros, pues estaba segurísimo de que cualquier artista de la época hubiera considerado a Rukia como algo digno de retratar, aunque más no fuera por el exótico color de sus ojos. Para su decepción ningún maldito puto artista de pacotilla había retratado, dibujado, gravado, moldeado o como mínimo bosquejado a la enana. Lo más llamativo que había encontrado había sido una pequeña escultura de Tsukihime que irremediablemente le recordó a la pequeña Kuchiki.

_Vestiduras Militares_ las pasó como rayo (aunque la enana, de mandona, tenía bastante la verdad) y fue en _Vestiduras Civiles_ que casi sufrió un patatús. Había ropa de niños y adultos en cantidad, pero muy pocas de jóvenes adultos, y entre ellas había dos atuendos femeninos que llamaron poderosamente su atención. Uno era kimono de un color rosa claro casi imperceptible, con un obi celeste con dibujos de copos de nieve, y el otro un vestido de trazo occidental, largo, delicado y recatado, de color celeste cielo y con un broche en el cuello de encaje con la forma de un copo de nieve. Lo primero que pensó Ichigo al verlos fue "Rukia" porque parecían haber sido hechos para ella, desde el corte, la elección de los colores, el tamaño e incluso ese raro lazo que tenía la pequeña shinigami y su zampakutoh con el hielo y la nieve.

-Onee-chan…-susurró Kon sobre su oído muy bajito, y por su tono de voz parecía también muy afectado por los atuendos. El alma modificada también extrañaba mucho a la enana.

Podía imaginar a Rukia usando esos atuendos en alguna reunión de sociedad, acompañada (obviamente) por el _cortamambo_ de su hermano. También podía imaginarla en alguna ceremonia del té con aquel kimono, o presenciando alguna obra de teatro, incluso podía representársela sentada plácidamente a la orilla de un rió mientras los cerezos en flor caían. Su ilusión creció desmesuradamente antes de desinflarse como un globo pinchado. Los atuendos _podían_ haber sido de Rukia, pero sería demasiada coincidencia (y él tendría demasiada suerte) si justo fueran de ella e Ichigo Kurosaki estaba acostumbrado a definitivamente no-tener-suerte. Incluso aunque parecieran haber sido hechos para ella, podían haber sido de cualquier jovencita de sociedad a la que le gustaran los copos de nieve y los colores pasteles. Incluso podían haber pertenecido a dos jóvenes distintas pero con proporciones parecidas a las de la enana.

Frunció al ceño, frustrado, porque queriéndolo o no, se había ilusionado un poco.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…-susurró acongojado. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos siguió hacia la sección _Transportes_, no sin antes echarle una última mirada de soslayo a los vestidos.

-"_…la enana se vería bien en ellos…_"-fue el último pensamiento que Kurosaki Ichigo dedicó en honor a los vestidos.

De la sección _Transportes_ lo único que logró que levantara la ceja apreciativamente fue una fusta. Por alguna razón imaginar a Rukia con esa fusta lo hizo estremecerse incomprensiblemente. Asustado por su propia reacción y no queriendo indagar demasiado en esas sensaciones, casi usó el _shumpo_ para ir a la última sección de la exhibición: _Enseres Personales._

Fastidiado por la poca productividad de su excursión (había resultado un verdadero fiasco), paseó su mirada distraídamente por los accesorios que conformaban la exhibición. Abanicos, orquillas, peinetas, lazos, espejos de mano, cepillos de dientes, arcaicas pero delicadas cajitas musicales, anillos y pulseras, todo muy bonito si, pero nada que llamara su atención hasta que divisó en medio de todos los utensilios, sobre una mantilla de terciopelo color azul zafiro, un pequeño librito.

Se acercó tanto como la cerca de terciopelo rojo del museo le permitió, para observar más concienzudamente el libro y la inscripción que debajo rezaba: _Diario de una joven de sociedad (1866-?)_.

La cara de Ichigo quedó completamente petrificada al ver dibujado en el lomo del librito la carita de un pequeño maldito y conocido conejo (Chappy de mierda para él). -_NO puede ser cierto, no puede…_ - repetía el cerebro del muchacho, pero las posibilidades eran, en este caso, elevadas. Sólo la enana podía dibujar semejante esperpento de conejo y ser una "joven de sociedad". Anonadado ante lo que prometía ser la evidencia escrita de la existencia humana de la enana, ¡y escrita por ella! se acercó idiotizado al librito, salteando como si nada la cerca de lazos de terciopelo, y con las manos extendidas, dispuesto a llevarse con él ese "tesoro". Lamentablemente el Museo de Historia de Karakura y sus guardias consideraron que el librito estaba perfecto en su lugar de honor y no en la casa del joven, sin contar que la pinta del joven (con el osito de felpa aún sobre su espalda) apremió la decisión de "invitarlo a retirarse". El muchacho consideró seriamente dejar K.O. a todos y llevarse SU libro, pero poniendo en frío las ideas se retiró de manera pacífica e incluso sonriente, ya que sabía que esta noche el museo sería asaltado por un ladrón invisible, un shinigami sustituto invisible…


	2. Bebé

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tito Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

**Bebé**

Era ya medianoche en la ciudad de Karakura e Ichigo finalmente podía tener un momento para leer. Había logrado sustraer el librito con una facilidad pasmosa, lo difícil había sido: engañar a Kon para que abandonara su cuerpo una vez que había vuelto a casa con el librito, tratar de no parecer ansioso cuando Yuzu y su padre empezaron a relatarle con lujo de detalles las _asombrosas_ cosas que habían visto en la feria, disimular ante Karin las ganas de correr a su cuarto y, finalmente, no tumbar la puerta al librarse _por fin_ de todos.

Pero por fin estaba solo, en su cuarto, en su cama y, lo más importante, con el librito en sus manos. No se había atrevido a abrirlo ni a echarle siquiera una mirada cuando volvía a su casa del museo porque quería preservar el suspenso, mismo suspenso que lo estaba matando. Con cuidado abrió la tapa y analíticamente le echó un vistazo a las primeras hojas. Sabía que estaba siendo masoquista al no mandarse de una a la lectura del librito en sí, ¡pero es que era tan pequeño! Sentía que si no disfrutaba cada pequeña cosa, terminaría con una ansiedad aún mayor e inacabable de saber más de ella. Recorrió el lomo, la simple portada y el reverso, acariciando el frágil material del que estaba hecho y que imaginó podría desintegrarse de un solo suspiro. Habiéndole dado al menos seis vueltas al diario entre sus manos, se convenció a sí mismo que sería de necios no abrirlo de una buena vez.  
La primera página empezaba con una frase fechada el 14 de enero de 1863.

_Nació._

La sola frase bastó para que el shinigami sustituto se encontrara medianamente mareado. No confundido, para nada, sino más bien con nauseas… creyó tener en sus manos el diario de la enana, pero esa fecha solo podía significar que ese diario era de…

_Es mi intención comenzar esta especie de diario para registrar el resto de los días de mi vida ahora que __ya no estoy sola. Es una beba, lo sé… pero Rukia es ahora lo más preciado de mi vida, mi pequeña y única hermana, mi primer amor. Sólo ella.  
No hay palabras adecuadas para describirla, lo juro. Rukia es la beba más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Nació con dos kilos y cien gramos, casi nada! Es una cosita pequeña, con finísimos y lacios pelitos negros como tinta, y con unos ojos enormes como de servatillo! Y de color violeta! Bueno… digo violeta, pero deben de ser azules, sólo que todavía no se definen bien…_

Ichigo Kurosaki no era un chico muy religioso, pero le rezó a Dios en todas las lenguas que conocía para que Byakuya Kuchiki jamás se enterara de esto. El tomó el librito con total convencimiento de que era de la enana, y todo lo que era de la enana (incluyendo a la enana misma) era suyo. Pero se había equivocado catastróficamente. Es decir, una cosa era inmiscuirse en la intimidad de Rukia (cosa a la que ya se había malditamente acostumbrado), pero otra cosa muy distinta era entrometerse en la de Hisana, y más cuando su marido, la actual cabeza de clan Kuchiki, se había empeñado tanto en preservarla. Se sentía como un hereje espiando en los escritos de la difunda y amada esposa del Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón del Gotei 13. Es más, se sentía como si fuera a ser ejecutado (literalmente) siquiera por ponerle las manos encima.  
Se abrieron frente a él dos caminos. Uno era el del bien, el de la rectitud, el que comprendía el devolver el diario sin leer una sola palabra más, ya fuera al Museo o, a quién él pensaba que debía tenerlo en realidad, o sea, Byakuya. Después estaba el otro camino, el del mal, el del fisgón, el del egoísta, que consistía en seguir leyendo hasta el cansancio los párrafos llenos de líneas sobre Rukia y después, quizás, devolvérselo a su dueño. Total, nunca notaría la diferencia.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, la verdad. Hasta ese día Kurosaki Ichigo, de profesión shinigami sustituto, había vivido casi en su totalidad, bajo las enseñanzas del código de honor samurai. Pero hoy rompería todas y cada una de esas reglas, todas y cada una de esas disciplinas por una sola persona. Por ella. Porque se dio cuenta de que Rukia había sido, era y sería una excepción para todo. Todos los absolutos se volvían relativos y todos los relativos absolutos, todas las negaciones se transformaban en SI y todas las afirmaciones se convertían en NO por ella.

Kurosaki Ichigo JAMÁS sería encontrado husmeando en la vida ajena.  
Kurosaki Ichigo SIEMPRE ponía su honor y el de sus amigos por sobre todo.  
Kurosaki Ichigo NO era egoísta.

Mentiras y patrañas. Sólo palabras sin sentido ahora.

El joven había elegido el camino del mal y, como no era de las personas que repiensan una decisión después de tomada, continuó agravando las consecuencias de su elección, o sea, leyendo.

_Oka-sama está un poco cansada y entre todas las sirvientas de la casa la están atendiendo, definitivamente estará bien. No deja de pedir que le coloquen a Rukia entre sus brazos y de maravillarse una y otra vez por el color de sus ojos. Mis ojos son de un color azul oscuro, casi negro, tan distintivos de la familia Tsukishiro, pero me ha dicho Otou-sama que los ojos de la bebé son iguales a los de una tatara-tatarabuela, como diría mi adorado e inteligente anata "un pequeño salto en las características generacionales"_

Tsukishiro. Recién acababa de caer Ichigo en el hecho de que Kuchiki era el apellido de Byakuya, aquel que había adquirido Rukia luego de ser adoptada por el clan. Nunca, hasta ahora, se le había ocurrido preguntarle su verdadero apellido a la enana. Y ella tampoco se había molestado jamás en decirle algo sobre eso. ¿Sería que había descartado su pasado por completo? Ichigo pensó en eso un instante antes de recordar dos cosas importantes. La primera, la shinigami alguna vez le había comentado algo acerca de que muy pocas de las familias de la Soul Society estaban formadas por parientes sanguíneos reales sino que eran, generalmente, un conjunto de almas o shinigamis que elegía unirse, y que los nacimientos sólo se daban raramente dentro de los clanes nobles. Y la segunda, era el hecho de que Rukia había crecido como huérfana en Inuzuri luego de ser abandonada por su hermana siendo un bebé. Era imposible que recordara su apellido humano, y recordando a los hermanos que quisieron llevarse una vez a Rukia (ver "Fade to Black, I call your name"), hasta era posible que nunca se hubiera figurado tener un apellido estando en el Rukongai.

Un rayo literalmente atravesó la mente del shinigamis sustituto haciendo que soltara el libro. Un bebé. Rukia había llegado al Rukongai siendo un bebé, eso significaba que ella había…ella había...

¡Ni siquiera podía continuar la línea de pensamiento! Se miró las manos y descubrió que temblaban incontrolablemente. Rukia había muerto siendo solo un bebé. En el diario estaban narrados y contados los días de su corta existencia humana.


	3. Dolor

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tito Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju..._**

* * *

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

**Dolor**

Ichigo miró al caído librito como si fuera una de las señales del Apocalipsis y, a la vez, como si algún tipo de reliquia religiosa. Sentía unas tremendas e inauditas ganas de vomitar todo lo que había comido en una semana solo al recordar todo el proceso mental que había llevado a esa puta, maldita, innecesaria, dolorosa-como-nada epifanía.  
No podía digerirlo, era tan… injusto, malvado… ¡Ni siquiera podía calificarlo! El que Rukia muriera siendo un bebé era lo más enfermo y doloroso que había escuchado en su vida. Sabía que era estúpido, pues la shinigami estaba 'vivita y coleando'… o lo que fuera que hicieran los shinigamis, y que seguramente la enana no recordaría o sabría nada de ello. Pero no dejaba por eso de oprimirle el pecho la desesperación que se adueñó de él. Su primer instinto siempre era la felicidad de la pequeña shinigami, era protegerla y aún sabiendo que eso había ocurrido hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo, se sentía un inútil, como si hubiera fallado en un deber prioritario, vitalicio y trascendental para él.  
No quería seguir leyendo pues sentía que su razón pendía ahora de un hilo. Saber que la existencia de Rukia había durado tal vez sólo días y que esos días serían contados uno por uno en ese diario, era desesperante, desquiciante, lo hacía sentir impotente, totalmente inútil y pequeño; cómo si sus manos, su cuerpo y su espíritu, su ser por entero no fueran suficientes para proteger a la enana. No quería… y aún así… sentía que debía hacerlo, cómo si le debiera eso a la shinigami, cómo si el destino mismo le permitiera lo que él siempre había querido, saber más de ella, pero como todo, primero tuviera que pagar un precio. Un pequeño sacrificio por ella, su cordura.  
Abrumado, escondió el rostro entre sus manos y trató de normalizar su respiración.

Inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar…

Se permitió ver el librito caído por entre sus dedos…

Lo daría **todo** por ella.

El joven Kurosaki había decidido seguir leyendo.

_Sé que no es saludable para mí que me preocupe así. Todos me lo dicen una y otra vez, que tenemos sirvientes, que ella está sana, que nada le falta, que todos la aman, que sólo soy su hermana (no su madre). Todo eso he oído, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo estar lejos de Rukia. Mi anata es lo bastante comprensivo como para dejarme venir todos los días a casa a verla, durante largas horas y dice –siempre con una sonrisa- que se me pasará cuando tengamos nuestros propios bebés…y aunque no quiero contradecirlo, pienso que ni así se me pasará…_

Así que Hisana, la hermana de Rukia había estado casada antes… Tal vez debía reconsiderar lo de contarle a Byakuya sobre el librito. No lo sabía con seguridad, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el capitán del sexto escuadrón era de ese tipo de personas que son celosas pero que no lo demuestran, hasta que terminan matando al osado, claro está.

_Mi matrimonio con el primogénito de la familia Kuchiki fue arreglado por mis padres en octubre y en noviembre nos casamos… lo normal sería que ya estuviera esperando mi primer bebé… pero hasta ahora no hemos recibido la bendición, ya que el sangrado continúa viniéndome…_

Ugh… fue el pensamiento de Ichigo al leer ese párrafo. Pensaba estudiar medicina, pero no quería saber nada de ESE asunto en particular hasta que llegara la hora, PUNTO.  
Espera un momento… ¡KUCHIKI! ¡Ella había dicho Kuchiki!  
Cerciorándose, volvió a leer el párrafo y, en efecto, Hisana se había casado con alguien de apellido Kuchiki. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Hisana y Byakuya hubieran sido pareja siendo humanos?  
Ninguna, se respondió enseguida, puesto que Byakuya había nacido dentro de los clanes nobles.

-Lo que no quiere decir que antes no hubiera sido un humano. Sabrá sólo el diablo como mierda es el tema ese de las reencarnaciones…-se contradijo en voz alta, refunfuñando sobre el tema. Eso de que humanos y shinigamis fueran totalmente incompatibles, aún dentro del plano físico, nunca le había gustado ni tantito (y no quería indagar mucho el por qué)

_Tendría que tener miedo… tendría que cuestionarme si es posible que yo no pueda tener un bebé… tendría que temer tantas cosas ¡Por kami-sama! ¡Tendría que estar aterrada! Pero no lo estoy…. Me siento como sumergida en un bálsamo que me mantiene desentendida de tales asuntos… y ese bálsamo es Rukia. _

Luego de eso, el librito continuaba recién una semana después, frustrando en demasía al muchacho pelirrojo.

_Una semana ha pasado desde la última vez que escribí… y si bien quería llegar una bitácora diaria, mis obligaciones me han mantenido alejada de este propósito… aún no puedo creer que madre haya muerto…_

-No…- jadeó Ichigo largando todo el aire de sus pulmones con ese jadeo.

_El parto de Rukia no fue tan simple como parecía para el cuerpo de mi madre. Fue horrible verla sangrar y palidecer… marchitarse como una flor en sólo cuestión de horas… sin poder hacer nada, ni nosotros ni ninguno de los médicos que otou-sama llevó… y aún en sus últimos momentos, lo único que quería era tenernos a los tres, a mi padre, a Rukia y a mí junto a ella…_

_Recuerdo sus últimas palabras a mi dolido padre… -quiéralas mucho mi señor… son nuestras hijas… de usted y mías, y si bien sé que no voy a poder disfrutarlas tal como querría, en especial de Rukia… desearía que les hablara mucho de mí, tanto a Rukia como a los pequeños que sé que nuestra Hisana tendrá- murmuró tomándome las manos fuertemente entre las de ella- hábleles por favor… de lo mucho que los quise… de lo feliz y hermoso de la vida… de las… de las tradiciones de nuestra familia… mmm… Rukia no tiene… Rukia no tiene la culpa de nada… ámela mucho, mucho… así como yo lo amo a usted, mi señor…_

_Luego de ello, las fuerzas abandonaron rápidamente el cuerpo de oka-sama, como si sólo el terminar de pronunciar esas palabras fuera el poco aceite de su llama de vida._

Mierda, mierda… mierda. Tenía que terminar de leer, pero saber de la muerte de la madre de Rukia era simplemente demasiado. Él, que siempre se retorcía en el dolor de haber perdido a su madre… al menos había tenido a su madre. Rukia ni eso había tenido. Muerta la madre al nacer la pequeña. Se sintió como un redomado estúpido.

_Otou-sama, a pesar de las palabras de oka-sama, no quiere ver a Rukia, y me destroza el alma que así sea. Es una bebé, no tuvo la culpa de nada… y aún así debe lidiar con el odio y el dolor que padre parece destilar hacia ella. No es justo._

-No, no lo es…-susurró el joven Kurosaki luego de leer ese último párrafo, su mirada perdida en las pocas fotos familiares que se permitía tener en el cuarto.- No lo es.

Parecía ser que Rukia estuviera bajo la influencia de un mal karma, sintiendo el desprecio y la ausencia de la gente amada. En especial, pensó Ichigo, de aquellos hombres que seguramente debieron conformar para la pequeña shinigami, una imagen paterna o fraternal… Su padre biológico quien al parecer la despreció al nacer; su primer amigo Renji que se alejó de ella en la Academia; su hermanastro Byakuya que, a su entender, había sido más seco que una tostada con ella; su teniente, Kaien Shiba, quien había perecido en sus brazos… y sólo era una pequeña parte de la lista de la gente que seguramente la enana había perdido en sus cien años de vida…

_El clan Tsukishiro se reunió en pleno al día siguiente de la muerte de Oka-sama. A mí no se me ha permitido asistir, aún con mi nuevo status de mujer casada, pero no ha sido necesario estar allí para enterarme de cada palabra dicha por los ancianos y cabezas de familia. Con dolor me he enterado que Otou-san no quiere a la bebé. Otou-san no quiere a Rukia, no soporta verla 'en lo más mínimo' según sus propias palabras. Y por ese motivo, presentó una petición de dársela a alguna de las ancianas mayores para que la críe ella como dama de compañía. _

_No lo he permitido. Al momento de tomar conocimiento de la situación por medio de las sirvientas de la casa, decidí irrumpir en medio de la reunión y reclamé a Rukia como mía. Todavía tengo grabada en mi memoria las expresiones perplejas de los ancianos y en especial de Otou-san por mi atrevimiento; y si bien la timidez que me caracteriza quiso hacer acto de presencia, se lo prohibí. No iba a permitir que nadie, jamás, me alejara de mi hermanita, mucho menos para pasarla de manos como si fuera una mercancía, sólo por el hecho de ser mujer… porque, Kami-sama me perdone el atrevimiento, sé que los cabezas de familia no hubieran tratado el asunto tan a la ligera de haber nacido Rukia varón…_

El dolor y el alivio recorrieron el cuerpo de Ichigo, transmitiéndose en escalofríos que quitaron calor a sus manos y dificultaron su respiración. Sentía que nunca terminaría de agradecerle a Hisana por el amor que sintió en su momento por Rukia, aún cuando al final hubiera desistido, el pelirrojo podía sentir en cada palabra expresada por Hisana un amor que traspasaba todo lo que él hubiera podido prever.

_Rukia ahora es mía. Y jamás, jamás la abandonaré._

Las últimas palabras lograron lo que casi nadie pudo… Kurosaki Ichigo esa noche cerró el diario cuidadosamente, se acostó en su cama y mirando a la luna, lloró.


	4. Temple

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tito Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju..._**

* * *

**El diario**

**by Hana Hime**

**Temple**

_He tomado a Rukia bajo mi custodia. No había otra opción y lo mejor es que nadie pudo oponerse, ya que habría implicado a la familia en un escándalo. Por un lado se habría sabido del poco juicio de la familia al dar a la pequeña como dama de compañía siendo que en el futuro podría ser presentada en sociedad y ser casada con alguien que trajera mayor honor a la familia Tsukishiro; después de todo, sólo las familias de baja alcurnia dan a sus niñas así como así. Por otro lado porque sabían y saben que cualquier intento de sacarme a Rukia implicaría un conflicto con la familia Kuchiki, la familia de mi querido anata, el que nunca me da dejado sola en esta decisión._

_En su fuero más interno, sé que preferiría tener sus propios hijos conmigo en lugar de tener que criar a mi hermanita como si fuera suya… o al menos eso creo. Espero no haberme vuelto paranoica. Quizás el haber vivido todo este tiempo rodeada de mujeres cuya principal diversión era recordarme que vivo para dar a luz me ha afectado…_

_No seré necia al decir que estoy enterada de las consecuencias de mis actos. Lo que más temo es que se cuestione la virilidad de mi anata, lo que menos quiero es que el mi señor salga herido. Le daré hijos, lo sé. Sólo… sólo quiero dedicarle un poco más a Rukia, sólo un poco más; lo suficiente como para que no sienta ni perciba la falta de cariño fomentada por la ausencia de nuestros progenitores._

Ichigo estaba en la azotea del instituto leyendo el diario, salteándose (una vez más) la clase de matemáticas, y no se lamentaba para nada. Después de lo que había leído el día anterior, no había podido dejar de pensar en Rukia, en Hisana, en su familia.

Quería a la enana de vuelta. Quería que Rukia se dejara de joder con la SS y estuviera en su rango de protección, porque sabía Dios que si antes ya era sobreprotector con Rukia, ahora sería insoportable; no solamente por esa necesidad patológica de ayudar que tenía, sino porque ella se merecía ser cuidada, querida, mimada, como lo merece toda niña, toda joven, toda mujer. E Ichigo quería mimar y hasta malcriar a la morena; no sólo materialmente, sino también física, porque ahora, luego de leer el diario y repasar lo que sabía de la enana, se daba cuenta de lo bien que le hubiera hecho Hisana a Rukia de haber permanecido juntas.

Notaba en Hisana, al leer las entradas del diario, un carácter voluntarioso como el de Rukia, pero sin toda esa restricción que la enana se aplicaba a sí misma en son de honrar a su apellido adoptivo y a su nii-sama. Hisana le hubiera prodigado a Rukia todo el cariño que ésta se merecía, y quizás así, la enana no se hubiera visto llevada a la necesidad de agradar a nadie de la 'noble casa de los Kuchiki' porque simplemente hubiera podido pasar de ellos. Nadie jamás se lo había dicho, pero sabía –sus entrañas sabían –que si la enana se había unido a la familia, fue porque se sentía sola; pero no sola como lo consideraría una persona normal, sino con la convicción de que no había nada ni nadie en el mundo que le perteneciera, y el abandono de su mejor amigo en su momento, fue el detonante que confirmó todas sus sospechas.

Y aún así, a pesar de todo, Rukia era una Kuchiki, porque lo era. Porque el orgullo ya no era sólo una muralla para mantener alejados a todos, sino que ella _realmente_ se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a su familia, se sentía orgullosa de su carácter, aquel que la misma indiferencia y rechazo de la familia le habían ayudado a forjar. Se sentía orgullosa de ser una shinigami y de haberse forjado su camino a base de sudor, más allá de los rumores creados durante su estadía en la Academia de Shinigamis y que aún persistían, donde a llamaban 'la princesa del Rukongai'.

La siguiente entrada del diario se iniciaba tres días después de la intervención de Hisana.

_Hemos acondicionado una pieza para Rukia, aunque dudo mucho que la deje dormir en ella hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Amo traerla a nuestra habitación y mirar a las dos personas que más amo dormir._

_El color de sus ojos se ha definido finalmente. Son de un hermoso azul violáceo. Profundos y cautivadores. Es apenas un bebé de semanas y ya me mira fijamente, como si quisiera preguntarme algo…_

-No me extraña, con lo malditamente curiosa que es… -gruñó Ichigo al rememorar cierto incidente en una farmacia cerca de la sección de cuidados femeninos que preferiría no tener que recordar ni contar nunca.

… _a Byakuya también lo mira, maravillada como una hija ante su padre…_

-Eso tampoco ha cambiado… -volvió a gruñir Ichigo celoso cuando la campanita repiqueteó nuevamente en su cabeza ¡Ella dijo Byakuya! ¡Esto ya no podía ser casualidad!  
Había refrenado su curiosidad porque temía que la explicación que la saciara le causase dolor e impotencia, pero supo que ya no podía postergar más el momento.

Aprovechó el timbre del receso para mezclarse entre la multitud, llegar al aula, tomar su morral e irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta (aunque en su fuero más interno sabía que Chad, Ishida, Orihime y Tatsuki sentirían la ausencia de su reiatsu).

Encontró la tienda como siempre, con Ururu y Jinta jugando afuera, Tessai con su delantal acomodando artículos y a Urahara, acostado como siempre el muy vago.

-¡Oi! ¡Despierta! –lo pateó Ichigo impaciente.

-Oww… ¿Te parece que esa es la manera de despertar cordialmente a este humilde servidor? –inquirió el _sombrerero loco_ removiéndose en el futón.

-No veo a ningún _humilde servidor_ por aquí, y si lo hubiera no me interesaría ser cordial. Ahora ¿Dónde está Yoruichi? –cuestionó el pelirrojo picando a bulto que era Urahara con la punta del pie.

-¡Oh…! Ichigo picarón… ¿Para qué quieres a la preciosa Yoruichi? –preguntó el vendedor con una expresión de shogun pervertido y, cuando el shinigami sustituto se dispuso a dejarlo sin capacidad de tener descendencia (no sólo por lo estúpido del comentario sino porque sabía que Ururu y Jinta le irían con el dichoso comentario a Rukia y él sería hombre muerto), la gatita negra apareció.

-¿Qué es este escándalo? –inquirió la gata moviendo la cola en señal de disgusto.

-Yoruichi ¿Qué sabes tú de la transformación de las almas? –preguntó el joven sintiéndose temblar de la anticipación, ignorando al inusual tendero.

-¿Transformación? ¿Cómo cuando se vuelven Hollows? –preguntó la gata torciendo ligeramente la cabeza, claramente intrigada por la pregunta.

-No, no… yo digo cuando, tú sabes, la persona muere y su alma se va a la SS… o cuando alguien muere en la SS o cuando nace un alma en la SS –explicó Ichigo moviendo los dedos de un lado al otro- ¿Qué pasa con las almas?

-Oh… ya veo, a ti te interesa la _transmutación_ de las almas –concluyó la gata con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos ambarinos. Sabía o al menos intuía bastante bien por dónde venía la curiosidad del joven. – Hay una doctrina filosófica y religiosa que admite el paso del alma humana a través de seres humanos, de animales, o de plantas, por razones de purificación o castigo a causa de faltas cometidas en vidas anteriores. Se llama Metempsícosis. La SS es para muchos el cielo, pero si te soy sincera, para mí es más como la estación King's Cross de Harry Potter… -Ichigo no pudo evitar levantar la ceja al escuchar tal referencia. -¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con mis gustos literarios? –el joven sólo negó pavorosamente y la gatita decidió continuar – Según las leyes de la física, la energía no puede ser destruida, sino transformada. Por esta razón la habilidad de transmutar permite convertir cargas negativas en cargas positivas. Los vivos se convierten en almas de la SS y las almas de la SS se convierten en vivos ¿Me entiendes?

-¿Es decir que si alguien muere en la SS –shinigami o alma sin reiatsu- va al mundo humano?

-Todo depende del mérito del shinigami o alma sin reiatsu, obviamente. Mientras más logros tenga como alma en la SS, una vida más pacífica y fructífera como humano tendrá. Caso contrario, sabes que aquellos humanos que cometen pecados atroces antes de morir se van al infierno, y aquellos cuyos pecados sean los de un humano normal, vendrán a los distintos distritos del mundo espiritual dependiendo su ubicación del tiempo en que murieron, sus acciones en vida y la violencia al momento de su muerte.

-¿O-o sea q-que mientras más grande el número del d-distrito más violenta p-pudo haber sido su muerte…? -inquirió Ichigo sintiendo cómo su garganta se secaba. _Inuzuri. Literalmente aullido de perro… distrito setenta y ocho de ochenta. Oh dios…_

Había ido por algo relativamente superficial referido a Byakuya y se enteraba de esto. Y lo peor es que estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que en este caso, la peor opción era la correcta.

Yoruichi notó el temblor en el joven, notó la extrema palidez que se extendió por su rostro en lo que duró un pestañeo y al hacer memoria se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata que había cometido._ Oh mierda, Rukia._ Quiso decirle unas palabras al joven, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, él había desaparecido.

-No sueles meter mucho la pata, pero cuando lo haces… -canturreó el ex capitán de la doceava.

-Ni se te ocurra…

-Metí la pata, oh, en una lata, oh, pasó una gata ¡Miau, miau!

Urahara no pudo seguir canturreando, la sangre de los arañazos le empañaba mucho la vista.


	5. Miedo

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario**  
**by Hana Hime**

**Miedo**

Ichigo se negaba a seguir leyendo pero quería seguir haciéndolo. Era contradictorio y frustrante.  
Estaba asustado. No. Estaba aterrorizado. Y si bien a todo el mundo se le daba por decir que el miedo era bueno porque significa que tienes algo tan bueno que no quieres perderlo, él nunca, jamás había sentido algo así. Había sentido miedo durante muchas de sus peleas. Había experimentado la desesperación en muchas oportunidades. Había visto sufrir a la gente que quería en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría. Y aún así, todo era poco en comparación a la profunda agonía que sentía.

Una parte de él lamentaba profundamente no haber continuado en la ignorancia. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Rukia sin delatarse después de esto? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse fuerte sabiendo lo que sabía?

Dos días fue el tiempo que pasó dentro de su alcoba, pensando y recordando y no queriéndolo hacer. Y si bien la familia Kurosaki era experta en meterse en asuntos ajenos, esta vez, por extraño que pareciera, decidieron respetarlo. Eso le daba a Ichigo la medida de lo mal que debía verse.

No encontraba la manera de salir del agujero en el que se encontraba. No quería sentir lástima de Rukia y no tenía idea de cómo la morena podía ser tan fuerte con semejante carga ¿Lo sabría? ¿Habría intentado investigar su pasado? ¿Cuál había sido su sentir al saber que Hisana era su hermana y que la había abandonado? Quería acribillarla a preguntas, pero era un tema _tan_ delicado que ni él mismo podía permitirse dar un paso en falso.

Recordaba Inuzuri como un distrito horrible, lleno de almas miserables y casi ningún niño. _Rukia simplemente no podía haber terminado allí, ¡por Dios!_ Pero sabía que era más que probable, después de todo, la década de 1860 había sido muy tumultuosa en la historia japonesa. Pleno período _Bakumatsu_ sino mal recordaba.

Con lo poco de fuerza que sentía que tenía, tomó la laptop y utilizó el buscador, quería saber con qué estaba tratando.

_Se denomina Bakumatsu (__幕末 __Shogunato Tokugawa Tardío) a los sucesos que comprenden los últimos años del periodo Edo de la historia de Japón, cuando el shogunato Tokugawa llegaba a su fin. Esta etapa está delimitada por los grandes acontecimientos ocurridos entre los años de 1853 y 1867, cuando Japón terminó su política de aislamiento conocida como sakoku, y se produjo la transición del feudalismo bajo el mando de la figura del Shogun, comenzando el período Meiji. _

_La mayor división político-ideológica durante este período fue entre los ishin shishi, un incipiente nacionalismo antioccidental que creció entre los Tozama-daimio («señores externos») y el gobierno del Shogun, incluyendo el cuerpo de élite Shinsengumi, que se produjo tras la llegada del Comodoro Matthew Perry a costas japonesas._

_Finalmente, los clanes de Satsuma y de Chōshū se rebelarían contra el régimen Tokugawa, que aun contando con numerosas fuerzas, vio cómo un número creciente de sus antiguos vasallos se unían a la rebelión._

_El punto decisivo del Bakumatsu fue la guerra boshin y la batalla de Toba-Fushimi, cuando las fuerzas del Shogun fueron finalmente derrotadas por los partidarios del emperador._

Eso no le decía absolutamente nada, pensó bajando la tapa de su laptop. Lamentablemente si quería saber algo, sólo había una fuente a la que podría recurrir.

Esto será como cuando era chico, pensó Ichigo, cuando me ponía a ver una película de suspenso y en cada escena esperaba algo horrible. Condenado diario.

Sintiendo su alma mucho más vieja de lo que era, volvió a tomar el librito entre sus manos. Él había decidido leer y si no lo hacía, si lo dejaba a la mitad, no sólo sería un cobarde, sino que también le estaría fallando a Rukia y sentía que incluso a Hisana. Después de todo, él debía ser el único humano en muchos años que leyera el librito teniendo una clara idea de quienes eran las personas mencionadas en él.

-Así está mejor…- susurró una voz desde la ventana.

-Yoruichi… -inquirió el pelirrojo apretando un poco más el librito contra su cuerpo. Se suponía que no debía tener aquella cosa y lo mejor es que nadie lo supiera.

-Nunca fuiste un niño cobarde… -aseguró la gatita moviendo la cola desde el marco de la ventana- y eso es bueno, pero no justifica mi falta de tacto –los ojos de Ichigo se estrecharon un poco más al recordar el momento del descubrimiento – lo lamento mucho.

-No pasa nada… -susurró el joven sin mirarla. Aunque agradecía las disculpas, no estaba de ánimo para hablar con la ex capitana de las fuerzas especiales. No ostentaba la mejor de las resoluciones respecto de leer y cualquier distracción podía transformarse rápidamente en una excusa para no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué querías saber de la transmutación de las almas Ichigo? –preguntó la felina. Respondería lo que Ichigo preguntara pero sólo si él lo quería. No era mucho de su estilo no presionar hasta obtener lo que quería, aún en algo tan simple como saciar su curiosidad, pero en los ojos del joven había una angustia que la aplacaba. Al menos momentáneamente.

Ichigo sin darse cuenta acariciaba la portada con sus pulgares, cavilando si era prudente rebelarle a Yoruichi lo que sabía y hasta dónde contarle si es que lo hacía.

-Yo… encontré evidencia de lo que parece –suspiró –la vida humana de alguien que ahora conozco en la SS… un noble.

Los ojos de Yoruichi se dilataron ligeramente al escucharlo. Había captado toda su atención con la última palabra.

-Inicialmente había ido a preguntarte por eso… pero cuando saliste con todo ese rollo de los distritos… -prosiguió sintiendo la voz rasposa, cerrando los ojos y pasándose la mano por el cabello- Yoruichi, Rukia… -jadeo sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta otra vez –Rukia llegó siendo un bebé a Inuzuri –explicó comenzando a caminar por la habitación- ¡A Inuzuri! ¡El distrito setenta y ocho! ¡De ochenta! ¡Demonios! – gruñó golpeando la pared repetidamente– tú misma lo dijiste… ella… ella… ¡Mierda! – con rapidez se sentó en su cama y se sujetó el rostro, sintiéndose como Atlas, con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros –algo… llámalo instinto o lo que sea… pero algo me dice que Rukia murió de una manera horrible… -gimió negándose a llorar enfrente de quien había sido su mentora. Si Rukia supiera que había llorado ante la ex capitana de las fuerzas especiales, iba a colgarlo de los cojones por hacerla quedar en ridículo, después de todo, ella había depositado su confianza en él.

-Ichigo, ¿acaso todo lo que has vivido no te ha enseñado que simplemente la vida no es fácil? No sé qué tanto de lo que supones será verdad o si estás equivocado, pero ¿crees que es lo mejor frustrarse así?

-Yo… siento que he fallado –bien, ahí estaba, por más vergonzoso que sonara lo había dicho.

-Tú no fallaste. Si no estuviste en su momento es porque así debía ser. Quizás si ella no hubiera muerto como tú crees no hubiera ido a Inuzuri, si no hubiera llegado a ese distrito no hubiera conocido a Abarai y probablemente no hubiera tenido siquiera la ambición de entrar en la Academia, Ichigo –ahí el joven tuvo que concederle la razón a la gata -Odio tener que decirlo así, pero no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada… Y menos aún tenerle lástima a Rukia-chan… porque no sientes lastima de ella, ¿Verdad?

-Ni hablar –declaró irguiéndose. Podía sentir muchas cosas por la enana, pero jamás lástima. Apreciaba demasiado a la enana, a su maldito orgullo y a sus propios cojones como para arriesgarse a hacerlo.

-Entonces sólo resta que decidas qué harás niñato. ¿Seguirás leyendo? –era obvio que a la astuta morena no iba a escapársele de vista aquel librito que el muchacho no había dejado de apretar, ni mucho menos el extraño garabato dibujado en la tapa.

-Nunca hubo otra posibilidad en realidad… -medio sonrió Ichigo sintiendo como si su propia madre lo hubiera regañado usando alguna especie rara de psicología. Yoruichi, cuando no era un grano en el culo, era excepcional –gracias Yoruichi.

-De nada.

-Bueno… -suspiró mirándola intensamente.

-¿Acaso me estás echando? –sinceramente, era gracioso ver a una gata arquear las cejas.

-A menos que quieras ser cómplice en mi invasión a la privacidad de Hisana-san, la esposa de Byakuya…

No tuvo que decir más, con un escalofrío escandalizado – _¡No quiero ser despedazada por Senbonzakura!_ _¡Ichigo suicida idiota!_ –la gatita se había ido.

-Ya me parecía –sonrió Ichigo retomando la lectura.


	6. Guerrera

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario**  
**by Hana Hime**

**Guerrera**

_Nos llevamos bien con la mayoría de los vecinos y no me sorprende con lo simpática que es Rukia. Nunca me ha importado el estar mezclada entre criadas, aunque sea para hablar con ellas ya que no me dejan ayudarlas con la colada, y ahora que tengo a Rukia, es como una excusa para que nos acerquemos. Los vecinos nos traen prendas, pequeños abanicos, muñecas, delicadísimos kimonos de seda e incluso hubo alguien que le trajo una katana blanca… no es un regalo de lo más tradicional, pero bueno… la intención es lo que cuenta._

-Me juego a que fue alguna reencarnación de Kenpachi…- gruñó el joven pensando en qué tipo de psicópata a regalaría una katana a una bebé de semanas.

_A mi querido anata le gusta vernos felices, aún cuando sé que con lo estructurado que es le cuesta vernos corretear entre las criadas… bueno, digo corretear cuando en realidad yo correteo de un lado para el otro cargando a una bebé que todo lo ve y todo lo apunta._

Ichigo no puedo evitar el sonreír al leer esa parte, ya que Rukia al parecer había nacido curiosa. Chocolate por la noticia.

_Pero más allá de lo alegre y precoz que sea, es pequeña aún… es decir demasiado pequeña…  
Los últimos días me he estado preocupando por su crecimiento… así que hemos decidido conseguirle una nodriza de leche para que suplante a oka-sama._

_Me gustaría estar de encargo para poder amamantarla yo misma… siento muchos celos de la mujer que pueda darle a Rukia a través de su leche lo que necesita para crecer. _

_Me asusta tener ese tipo de pensamientos… creo que ni con mi anata soy tan posesiva…_

-Eres madre… -susurró Ichigo entendiendo a qué se refería Hisana. Su madre había sido así con él, mimosa y posesiva. Y así suponía que debían ser todas las madres normales. Hisana quizás no fuera la madre biológica de Rukia, pero desde el momento que la vio pareció asumir ese rol muy naturalmente. Ahora eso sería visto como algo muy natural, pero no podía imaginarse cómo se consideraría en esa época que una mujer adoptara a su propia familia en lugar de elegir tenerla. Debió haber sido algo radical, pero quién podría querer meterse con la hija de un clan que al parecer era muy poderoso, quien a su vez era la esposa de un miembro de otro poderoso clan.

Las siguientes siete entradas mostraban el itinerario de Hisana y cómo ella se las ingeniaba para incluir a Rukia siempre. Ceremonia de té, caligrafía, ikebana, danza, meditación, lectura comunitaria, Hisana hacía de todo… con Rukia.

El muchacho procuraba saltear olímpicamente aquellas partes donde Hisana se explayara demasiado sobre su intimidad con Byakuya. Le daba demasiado repelús siquiera acercarse a esos párrafos, así que si veía el nombre del ahora noble, marcaba la hoja con un señalador para no tener que arrancarse los ojos de cuajo.

Más allá de eso, las entradas eran en su mayoría aceptables. Hasta que llegó una que despertó una alarma líquida y fría que se deslizó por la espalda de Ichigo.

_Los miembros de la familia Kuchiki son muy tradicionales, pero aún así son increíblemente dinámicos. Me he reunido con los cabezas de familia, y son realmente tan diferentes a los de la familia Tsukishiro. Me han preguntado… ¡A mi! Si quería recibir una educación superior. Al principio no entendía a lo que se referían, ya que sé que fui educada excelentemente por mi familia para ser una gran mujer y madre… pero ellos me ofrecieron algo que no creí posible. Me ofrecieron ser una Onna Bugeisha. Una mujer guerrera cuyos valores eran fortaleza, humildad, obediencia, autocontrol y lealtad._ _ Me hablaron de Taeko Nakano, una guerrera de apenas dieciséis años que peleaba mejor que muchos hombres, una joven que había sido preparada desde joven para defender a su familia. Y cuando dijeron eso, fue como si me despertara de un largo letargo. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la perspectiva de aprender, de defender, de cuidar, de preservar y de enseñar. _

El pelirrojo se sintió por completo identificado con Hisana en esa parte, porque así es como se había sentido él al aceptar los poderes de Rukia luego del shock inicial. La perspectiva de poder defender a los tuyos y de darles a su vez las herramientas para salir adelante era algo avasallador, y él lo sabía de primera mano.

Desde ese encuentro el itinerario de Hisana había cambiado, así como también sus hábitos alimenticios. Ahora su tiempo se dividía en aprender a usar la naginata, el arco y la flecha, y en curar las heridas de sus torpezas, ayudada por su marido.

_Quiero aprender, lo quiero como nunca he querido nada. Quiero poder proteger a Rukia, a mi marido, a mi familia, a mi hogar. Quiero que me vean como alguien en quien vale la pena confiar… me siento increíblemente ambiciosa… y ansiosa… _

_Ojalá llegue a ser tan buena como para transmitirle a Rukia lo que aprenda. Ella será fuerte, será una guerrera, será una mujer diestra en las artes marciales pero hermosa, educada. Sé que lo será. Y yo quiero poder guiarla en el camino._

-Pues, aunque al final no estuviste, terminó siéndolo… definitivamente lo heredó.

_A Byakuya le preocupan mis heridas, pero el orgullo que brilla en sus ojos es algo hermoso que me alienta aún más a seguir adelante. _

_Después de la reunión con los cabezas de familia hablamos largamente del asunto, sabiendo que había dos tópicos importantes. El primero era la familia.  
En lo que dure mi entrenamiento, cesaríamos en los intentos de concebir. Sería peligroso para mi cuerpo mantener un embarazo y a la vez realizar las prácticas. Una vez que termine mi entrenamiento tendremos un batallón… lo sé. Pero mientras tanto, hemos decidido dejar todo en las manos de una de las comadronas de la familia que me dará una receta casera para evitar la concepción._

_El otro tema que nos tenía preocupados y que fue trascendente para la decisión de entrenarme fue el conflicto con los extranjeros que aún parece estar saliéndose de control. La familia Kuchiki mantiene negocios con extranjeros. Negocios benignos y pequeños pero que de hacerse públicos pondrían en peligro a todos los que amo.  
La familia ha acordado ir cortando una a una aquellas relaciones y contratos con extranjeros, para no tentar la suerte, pero mientras va haciéndolo, tenemos que ser discretos y precavidos._

_Por lo pronto, no trataremos tan a menudo con la familia Robertson. No es que sean malas personas, pero no son precisamente discretos y aunque me moleste un poco admitirlo… no me gusta como Jonathan Robertson, el menor de la familia, mira a Rukia. Así que en parte es un alivio._

-Malditos yanquis… -gruñó el joven Kurosaki sin pararse un segundo a pensar en la posibilidad de estar celoso de un niñato muerto hace más de un siglo que miró a Rukia siendo bebé. Nada que ver. Grrr…

_Sensei Nagato ha tenido una larga charla conmigo hoy. Me habló del ritual del jigai. El ritual que sólo puede realizarse para salvaguardar el honor... He tenido miedo sólo de platicarlo… y cuando me explicó cómo realizarlo… Dios, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero escuché atentamente. El ritual sólo consta de dos partes. Lo primero es atarse los tobillos, para evitar la deshonra de caer y morir con las piernas abiertas… eso ya de por sí es aterrador… el segundo paso es simplemente el final. Un corte en una precisa ubicación del cuello que me desangrará hasta morir en sólo segundos._

_Espero jamás verme en una situación donde tenga que siquiera considerar el realizarlo._

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaban algunas pocas hojas escritas en el diario, pues el resto estaba en blanco, pero sentía que acababa de encontrar la causa de la muerte de Hisana… y posiblemente, la de Rukia.

* * *

**Aclas.**

**-La palabra Ikebana (****生け花 ****ó ****いけばな ****"flor viva colocada") (de ike(ru) (****生ける ****colocar) y bana (sonoración de hana) (****花****, flor) denomina el arte japonés de arreglo floral. También se conoce como kadō (****華道 ****o ****花道 ****"el camino de las flores").**

**-La naginata es un arma de asta usada por los samuráis del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta largo. Se asemeja a una alabarda o a una archa europea. Como arma militar fue muy importante en los campos de batalla, donde era llevada por la infantería para defenderse de la caballería. La técnica de combatir con la naginata se llama naginatajutsu y, está presente en muchos estilos de Koryu Budo (o Kobudo).**

**-Onna-bugeisha (****女武芸者****mujer samurái), es un reducido grupo de esposas, hijas, hermanas de samuráis que desarrollaron actividades bélicas en el Japón feudal. Miembros de la clase bushi (samurái) fueron entrenadas en el uso de armas para proteger su casa, familia y honor en tiempos de guerra. A pesar de su escaso número representan una importante e icónica presencia en el antiguo Japón. La Emperatriz Jingu, Tomoe Gozen, Nakano Takeko y Hojo Masako son los exponentes más característicos de este grupo.**

**- Las mujeres nobles podían enfrentarse al suicidio por multitud de causas: para no caer en manos del enemigo, para seguir en la muerte a su marido o señor, al recibir la orden de suicidarse, etc. Técnicamente, el suicidio de una mujer no se considera harakiri o seppuku, sino suicidio a secas (en japonés jigai). La principal diferencia con el harakiri es que, en lugar de abrirse el abdomen, se practicaban un corte en el cuello, seccionándose la arteria carótida con una daga con hoja de doble filo llamada kaiken. Previamente, la mujer debía atarse con una cuerda los tobillos, muslos o rodillas, para no padecer la deshonra de morir con las piernas abiertas al caer.**


	7. Orgullo

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario**  
**by Hana Hime**

**Orgullo**

_La gente siempre me ha visto como 'la siguiente'. Sólo como aquella que seguiría el linaje en caso de que Oka-sama no pudiera concebir un varón. Nunca me molestó ese hecho porque siempre fui débil. Y eso estaba bien, porque es el deber del varón ser fuerte y el de la mujer ser obediente… _

_Cuando empecé a entrenar para ser una Onna Bugeisha creí que podría cambiar ese concepto que la gente tenía de mí… pero parecería que el destino de burla de todos cuando menos te lo esperas._

_Habiendo pasado dos meses ya desde que empecé a disciplinarme, mi cuerpo se ha convertido en un estorbo. Sufro por Rukia que llora al escucharme toser, sufro por mi anata que cada día se pone más pálido y ojeroso al saber los informes médicos, sufro más al causar molestias a otros que por la propia enfermedad que aqueja mi ser._

_Me siento por completo embaucada. Creí que podría ser mi oportunidad. Realmente creí que esta vez me tocaba brillar… Estaba mejorando en arquería… y ya casi no me lastimaba al utilizar la naginata… sé que hubiera podido ser buena. Pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no viviré por mucho más tiempo… no se lo digo a mi anata para no preocuparlo más... _

_Los disturbios han ido en aumento. Las sirvientas me mantienen informada a pesar de que mi anata ha dado instrucciones de no molestarme mientras hago reposo… me dicen que se predice una invasión, que mucha gente morirá… me siento tan impotente… tan aislada. _

_Siento que mi orgullo ha sido herido… y por un enemigo por completo inesperado. Mi propio cuerpo me pesa, me es ajeno y desconocido. Débil. Lo odio. Odio no poder levantar a Rukia para calmar su llanto, odio no poder hablar más de unos minutos con mi anata sin que me falte el aire… incluso levantar la pluma para escribir supone un esfuerzo embarazoso…_

_Voy a morir como Oka-sama. Impotentemente rodeada de mis afectos, pero impotente al fin… _

_Kami-sama, si estás escuchando… por favor, permíteme realizar mi destino… permíteme cuidar de los míos. Haré las paces con Otou-sama… le daré un millón de hijos a mi anata… haré cualquier cosa… pero por favor… permíteme abandonar este lecho… permíteme seguir con vida… si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por mis amados… hazlo por Byakuya-sama que es tan noble y no ha hecho otra cosa que dar sin pedir nada a cambio, hazlo por mi padre que sé por otros que siente mucha culpa… hazlo por Rukia ¿No ha perdido demasiado ya? ¿No hemos sufrido ya lo suficiente…?_

_Estoy tan cansada…_

Ichigo acarició la última página, notando las suaves manchas que las lágrimas de Hisana habían dejado; dio vuelta la hoja y estaba en blanco. Pasó algunas más por si la escribiente se hubiese equivocado… pero no. El diario terminaba allí, dejándole en la boca el sabor de la desesperación de Hisana y nada más que incertidumbre acerca del destino de las hermanas.

Se sentía tan malditamente vacío. Tenía un cuerpo de diecisiete años pero sentía el alma presa de un amargo y antiguo saber. Y supo, de alguna manera, que debía compartir su conocimiento, ya que este dolor no era sólo suyo.

* * *

-Gracias Urahara-san- susurró el joven atravesando el Senkaimon, llevando consigo sólo el pequeño diario.

-Ichigo… - la gatita y el ex capitán de la doceava sólo miraron cómo el joven partía, preocupados por él, pero a la vez confiando en que podría finiquitar aquel asunto que lo tenía tan ansioso.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki se encontraba rezando en el altar familiar. Él se consideraba un hombre práctico y razonable, que sabía cuando delegar las decisiones de una batalla en sus instintos. Confiaba en ellos y éstos rara vez lo habían decepcionado. Así que cuando se concentraron en su estómago, pesándole con la fuerza de un presentimiento, los siguió hasta donde le guiaron.

Así pues, a pesar de tener algunos pendientes en la Taisha, decidió permanecer un rato más en su mansión, rezándole a sus antepasados mientras los ojos de su fallecida esposa parecían mirarlo con emoción, por más bizarro que eso sonara.

Cuando su sirviente personal le dijo quién quería verlo, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Ichigo sintió sus fosas nasales invadidas por el aroma a incienso y asumió de inmediato una actitud de sumo respeto ante el altar donde las imágenes de muchos Kuchiki reposaban.

El cabeza de la familia y capitán de la sexta lo miró sin abandonar su posición, esperando que él hablara primero. Rayos, venía en son de paz y aún así sentía que en cualquier momento le pondría a Senbonzakura al cuello.

-Ehm… Hola Byakuya –empezó.

-Kurosaki.

-Yo… sé que debe sorprenderte mi visita… pero bueno…

-¿Le pasó algo a Rukia? –preguntó Byakuya para alentar y quizás agilizar un poco el diálogo. Sabía que no le había pasado nada a su hermana ya que si así fuera el joven estaría desesperado y no con esa actitud casi servil que lo exasperaba un poco.

-¡No! No… o sea… no ahora…

Ok, eso sí había logrado desconcertar –un poco –al capitán.

Ichigo suspiró. Realmente era muy malo al expresarse. Un día lo matarían por ello. De fijo que sería Rukia por decir alguna burrada descomunal como que se veía gruesa estando embarazada…

…

…

…

¿Había pensado 'Rukia' y 'Embarazada' en la misma oración…? ¿Pero qué rayos…? No, no, no… _¡Concéntrate Ichigo!_

-Yo, en mi mundo, encontré algo… una cosa. De Hisana-san –susurró mirando el portarretrato que reposaba en el centro del altar.

El joven capitán, ya de por sí callado, quedó mudo del asombro. Hubiera esperado que Kurosaki le hubiera dicho cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Es un diario… de Hisana-san. Y tú apareces en él.

Los ojos de Byakuya, que habitualmente reflejaban serenidad sino es que hastío, ahora estaban abiertos de par en par. Kurosaki quería matarlo de un infarto.

-Kurosaki…

-Sé que parece una locura… pero es cierto. Este diario lo escribió Hisana-san y también aparece Rukia – Byakuya no perdió de vista el brillo que apareció en los ojos del pelirrojo al nombrar a su hermana. Y por primera vez no sintió las naturales ganas de echarlo a patadas –y creo… que deberías tenerlo tú –Ichigo rio suavemente -¿Sabías que estuviste casado con ella siendo humano…? Bueno, al menos eso parece…

El muchacho esperó una contestación, pero ni una sola palabra más salió del moreno. Éste se levantó, caminó hacia un armario al costado del altar y allí empezó a revolver entre algunos libros y pergaminos hasta encontrar una caja de madera oscura pulida con engarces plateados en las esquinas. Acarició la tapa y suspiró, como juntando coraje, algo que esta vez dejó mudo al sustituto.

Byakuya volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones e Ichigo lo siguió, curioso por su comportamiento. El noble tocó la caja y esta se abrió sin emitir un solo chasquido.

_Cerrada con Kid__ō…_ pensó el joven cada vez más intrigado cuando de pronto lo vio.

Dentro de la caja, sobre una cubierta de satén oscuro, sobrio y suave, había un segundo diario con una pareja de lo más peculiar dibujada en la portada. Chappy y el Embajador de Algas.

_Santa mierda…_


	8. Interludio: Juntas

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

**Interludio: Juntas.**

El cuerpo le pesaba demasiado e increíblemente, cada día más. Su vista tampoco era la mejor y aún los objetos más cercanos empezaban a girar y distorsionarse. Pero lo peor de todo, decidió, era su respiración. Si tan sólo su respiración fuera un poco más silenciosa, más discreta, podría fingir. Porque a esta altura, si se levantara de la cama, sería para fingir su vida. No para vivirla, ya no. Tenía, en su alma, aquella certeza de que la muerte estaba ya demasiado próxima a ella como para no tomarla entre sus fríos brazos y ayudarla a dejar este frustrante cuerpo.

Era curioso que aún a pesar de su resignación, seguía llorando por todas aquellas cosas que no tendría, que no vería. Rukia ya tenía diez meses de nacida y era absolutamente arrebatadora. Tanto, que más de una dueña de Okiya había llegado a su puerta para pedir a la bebé como futura _atotori_. Obviamente las habían despachado a todas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser halagador que tales mujeres, acostumbradas a la belleza y al talento, hubieran captado el potencial de la pequeña.

Byakuya era joven y apuesto y de una muy respetable familia. Por más que quisiera negarse, era seguro que buscarían casarlo en segundas nupcias con alguna otra heredera. Y esa mujer, quien se quedaría con su querido anata, a su vez se quedaría con Rukia.

Con tales y funestos pensamientos, era normal que se pasase gran parte del día llorando. Sólo se detenía cuando Rukia o Byakuya entraban en la habitación. Allí su rostro se transformaba en una gran y brillante sonrisa. El verlo sostener a Rukia, casi torpemente entre sus brazos, le derretía el corazón y lograba alivianarle un poco el dolor que se extendía cada día un poco más.

Cuando los intervalos de inconsciencia empezaron a hacerse más largos y a sucederse con mayor periodicidad, es que empezó a preocuparse por los detalles. Pues sólo éstos le permitirían tener paz. Gracias a los detalles es que se había asegurado que todo lo suyo fuera a parar a Rukia, quien sería cuidada sólo y tan sólo por su anata. Los detalles eran los únicos que la informaban de aquello que sucedía más allá de las paredes de su habitación. Las corridas, los relinchos de los caballos, el ruido de metal contra metal, los estruendos que como truenos partían el cielo, el penetrante y a la vez dulce olor de la pólvora, las disimuladas miradas de las criadas a través del muro exterior. Todo le ayudaba a la postrada joven a darse una idea del panorama. La revuelta contra los extranjeros había empeorado y los conservadores se la estaban tomando con aquellas familias que hubieran tenido algún contacto con ellos, en especial con los americanos. Lo sabía casi todo gracias a los susurros.

Los días fueron transcurriéndose sin que ella pudiera tener idea de qué día o qué hora o simplemente qué mes era. Sólo la vista de Rukia y sus sutiles cambios corporales le daban la medida del tiempo pasado.

Consciencia, inconsciencia, consciencia, inconsciencia.

Rukia tenía el cabello más largo y un mechón le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Ojalá pudiera ella arreglárselo. Porque si ella no lo hacía, alguien terminaría por cortárselo y era demasiado adorable con él.

Consciencia, inconsciencia, consciencia, inconsciencia.

Byakuya debía comer. Si pudiera levantarse, si pudiera alzar la voz, si tan sólo pudiera transmitirle lo necesario que era para ella que él comiera. Estaba tan pálido, tan triste. Cuánto le dolía el fallarle así. Se iría dejándolo sólo y con una niña a la cual cuidar y él era aún tan joven, tan inocente…

Consciencia, inconsciencia.

Oh Dios, ¿era prudente que Rukia tuviera esa katana blanca? Claro, estaba enfundada y anudada de manera tal que era imposible que la hoja saliera de la funda, pero…  
Increíblemente, la pequeña se movía con una gracia inusual con esa cosa entre sus manos. ¿Sería acaso criada como un varón? Más les valía cuidarla…

Consciencia, inconsciencia…

Y de pronto, el cielo parecía haberse precipitado sobre la tierra.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sólo vio fuego. Fuego en la tierra, en el cielo, por todas partes. Gritos y lamentos. ¿Era esto el infierno? ¿Acaso había cometido tales pecados que estaba destinada a sufrir por la eternidad? Pero al menos ya estaba muerta ¿O no?

No, no había muerto… su cuerpo seguía doliéndole y pesándole.

Tan sólo un segundo más le tomó centrarse. Estaba en su cama, en su habitación y la casa se encontraba en llamas.

-¡RUKIAAAAA! –aulló sintiendo rasgarse su voz. –¡RUKIAA! ¡Rukia…! –chilló arrastrándose fuera del futón -¡Maldición…! –gruñó al caerse de rostro contra el piso de madera.

-Señora… -gimoteó una voz muy cerca de la puerta.

-¡Sode… Sode-chan! –jadeó Hisana al detectar el cabello rubio platinado de la sirvienta asomándose por la puerta. Al igual que ella se arrastraba por el piso y el olor de la sangre le advirtió a la morena que estaba herida de gravedad.

-Señora… -susurró la joven sirvienta con los ojos llenos de cansancio –la tengo señora… logré sacarla… -sollozó la pequeña criada y finalmente Hisana pudo ver el bulto que protegía afanosamente entre sus brazos.

-¡Rukia! –la llamó renovando su empresa de arrastrarse hasta la puerta.

-Señora… lo siento tanto.

-Sode-chan, tranquila…

-Lo siento… no pudimos salvarlo a él… -explicó la sirvienta poniéndose cada vez más pálida –él no nos dejó… peleó por defendernos.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin control por los ojos de la morena al entender de quién hablaba la pequeña Sode. –Oh dios… anata…

-Fue muy… valiente, señora… él era bueno, igual que… usted… -jadeó Sode desplomándose finalmente.

-¡Sode-chan! Sode-chan… Sode-chan… -la llamó, pero sabía que era inútil. Su más querida y confidente sirvienta estaba muerta –mierda, mierda… -sollozó sin cesar en su empeño de llegar a su pequeña Rukia, pero ésta se adelantó y salió de entre los brazos de la fallecida guardián –¡Rukia! ¡Ven hermosa! ¡Ven Rukia! ¡Aquí! –chilló moviendo las manos para captar su atención.

La pequeña bebé miró a su alrededor y sus grandes ojos se aguaron debido al miedo. Hacía calor y todo estaba bañado de aquella cosa que lastimaba al tocarla. Aquella misma cosa que derretía la nieve que tanto le gustaba. ¡Pero ahí también estaba ella! Su mamá, la que siempre tomaba siestas. Eufórica al verla despierta y fuera de la cama, se dirigió gateando a ella.

-Así mi amor, ven… ven… -le murmuraba Hisana a su vez intentando sentarse a pesar de que el dolor laceraba toda su espalda. Necesitaba ponerse de pie, debía sacar a Rukia de allí.

Finalmente la bebé llegó a sus brazos y la primogénita de los Tsukishiro lloró de alivio al tenerla nuevamente consigo. Aquellas extremidades que en su momento habían sido tan débiles, ahora sacaban fuerza del miedo para poder sostener a aquella criatura que era el centro de su universo.

Sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo agarrotado por el esfuerzo, volvió a arrastrarse cerca del futón y tironeó de las sábanas para así poder cubrir a la bebé. Dios santo, cada movimiento era una cuchillada a su corazón.

-No quiero morir… no voy a morir –gruñó abrazando a la bebé contra su pecho, determinada a gastar hasta la última gota de su sangre para sacar a su pequeña de allí.

El ruido de pisadas hizo trastabillar su débil corazón. Eran pisadas de hombres, potentes, feroces. –_se creen conquistadores… bárbaros… se llevan todo a su paso…_ -eran los pasos de aquellos que habían traído el infierno a su vida.

Y los vio, ataviados de armaduras y máscaras como demonios, portando espadas bañadas con la sangre de los suyos –_la sangre de mi familia, de mi anata…_ -y venían a por ellas, las últimas de la casa Tsukishiro, las últimas del clan Kuchiki.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente y la realidad se desdibujó por completo, llevándola al límite de su raciocinio. Fueron las palabras de dos grandes mujeres las que vinieron a su mente, dándole la claridad de espíritu necesaria para actuar.

La voz de Medea, de aquel clásico griego que le leyera sensei Nagato fue la primera voz…

"_He resuelto, ¡oh amigas!, matar cuanto antes a mis hijos y huir de esta tierra, y no perderé el tiempo encomendando su muerte a manos más enemigas; sin remedio deben morir, y como es preciso, yo que los procreé, los mataré también."_

_-Mis manos… que sean mis manos que la sostuvieron al nacer antes que las de ellos… mis manos… _-se repetía la morena apretando a la pequeña fuertemente contra su pecho, llorando como una infante, apretándola contra la tela, ignorando el forcejeo de la pequeña por respirar aún a costa de su cordura, que iba desmoronándose con cada segundo que pasaba. Apretó aún más a la pequeña al sentir a los invasores acercarse. –_duerme… duerme Rukia, duerme y espérame que ya voy… duerme… _-le pedía, meciéndose hasta que finalmente la sintió quieta entre sus brazos.

Allí, en el límite entre la muerte y la locura, escuchó la voz de su maestra, adiestrándola en su última lección…

"_Lo primero es atarse los tobillos, para evitar la deshonra de caer y morir con las piernas abiertas… aprieta el nudo chiquilla, hasta que te duela… el segundo paso es simplemente el final. Un corte que te desangrará hasta morir. Pero debes hacerlo bien, sólo tienes una oportunidad."_

Sintiéndose apenas un títere en manos del destino, una espectadora de los actos de su cuerpo, tomó su _kaiken_ de debajo de su yukata, miró a su pequeña niña silenciosa y con una plegaria se encomendó a Dios y pidió...

_Por favor, que volvamos a estar juntas… juntas… juntas…_

Dolor, sangre y oscuridad. Todo había terminado.

* * *

**Aclas.**

**Okiya: lugar donde residían las geishas.  
Atotori: heredera de una Okiya.  
Medea: Una de las protagonistas de Eurípides. Las palabras fueron extraídas de la obra.  
Kaiken: daga para utilizar en el suicidio de las Onna-bugeisha.**


	9. Reubicación

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

**Reubicación.**

* * *

**Oficina de reubicación de almas.  
Unidad de Registro.**

*_Los campos marcados son opcionales._

**Ficha nº:** 2.450.371  
**Tomo:** XI  
**Origen del ingresante:** Japón.  
**Fecha de ingreso:** 17 de octubre de 1867 D.C.  
**Shinigami a cargo:** Yusuke Urameshi (decimo tercer escuadrón).  
***Nombre del ingresante:** Hisana.  
**Sexo:** Femenino.  
***Edad:** 19 años.  
**Energías al tiempo del deceso:**  
-Positiva: 30%  
-Negativa: 65%  
-Neutra: 5%  
**Causa del deceso:** desangramiento por corte transversal de la arteria carótida.  
**Observaciones:** _el cuerpo fue gravemente ultrajado una vez producido el deceso. Esta falta de consideración hacia el cadáver, como de costumbre, ha afectado al alma ingresante. (Análisis de energía en foja 2). En gran parte podemos deducir que la mayor proporción de energía negativa del alma al ingresar se debe no sólo a la forma de la muerte, sino también al después. (Imagen del cuerpo ultrajado y especificaciones en fojas 3 y 4).  
Como muy pocas veces, el alma ha venido acompañada de otro espíritu vinculado familiarmente. Como el resto de los ingresantes, ha perdido la memoria de su vida mortal y al parecer el trauma del fallecimiento ha provocado una ligera amnesia adicional respecto de su vínculo con la otra alma (ver ficha nº 2.450.370, tomo XI). A pesar de ello, cualquier intento de alejar el alma de la infanta de ella, culminan en episodios violentos.  
Si bien por ahora se muestra inofensiva y obediente, tanto la proporción de energía negativa como la irregular amnesia pueden tornarse en un brote psicótico breve.  
_**Recomendación final de área:** _A la vista de las observaciones realizadas, se recomienda reubicación, en razón del origen de la occisa y, en razón del período y circunstancias del deceso, en la zona Sur del Rukongai, distrito Inuzuri._

**Firmado:**

Yanagata Amanehiro.  
Médico espiritual  
Matrícula nº 1.805.  
División de Análisis metafísico.

* * *

**Oficina de reubicación de almas.  
Unidad de Registro.**

*_Los campos marcados son opcionales._

**Ficha nº:** 2.450.370  
**Tomo:** XI  
**Origen del ingresante:** Japón.  
**Fecha de ingreso:** 17 de octubre de 1867 D.C.  
**Shinigami a cargo:** Yusuke Urameshi (decimo tercer escuadrón).  
***Nombre del ingresante:** Rukia.  
**Sexo:** Femenino.  
***Edad: **10 meses.  
**Energías al tiempo del deceso:**  
-Positiva: 85%  
-Negativa: 10%  
-Neutra: 5%  
**Causa del deceso:** Asfixia. Muerte por sofocación.  
**Observaciones:** _el cuerpo fue gravemente ultrajado una vez producido el deceso (Análisis de energía en foja 2). A pesar de la profanación del cuerpo, al tener sólo meses de vida, el cúmulo de energía negativa fue mínimo y apenas concentrado debido al miedo (Imagen del cuerpo ultrajado y especificaciones en fojas 3 y 4).  
Como muy pocas veces, el alma ha venido acompañada de otro espíritu vinculado familiarmente (ver ficha nº 2.450.371, tomo XI). Como el resto de los ingresantes, suponemos que ha perdido la memoria de su vida mortal, pero al ser la ingresante de tan corta edad, es imposible determinarlo con especificidad.  
_**Recomendación final de área:** _A la vista de las observaciones realizadas, y teniendo en cuenta lo comentado en ficha nº 2.450.371, se recomienda reubicación, en razón del origen de la occisa y, en razón del período y circunstancias del deceso, en la zona Sur del Rukongai, distrito Inuzuri._

**Firmado:**

Yanagata Amanehiro.  
Médico espiritual.  
Matrícula nº 1.805.  
División de Análisis metafísico.


	10. Reciprocidad

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

**Reciprocidad.**

-¿Qué… es esto? –jadeó Ichigo con las palmas de las manos picándole al ver ese pequeño diario enfrente suyo.

-Reciprocidad –respondió el noble enigmáticamente.

-¿Eh…? –pero el pelirrojo se encontraba demasiado shockeado por el dibujo de la portada como para ponerse a descifrar el lenguaje Kuchiki nivel Byakuya.

El noble, como toda respuesta arqueó una ceja. A veces Kurosaki podía ser tan obtuso.

-Diario por diario, Kurosaki.

-¡Oh! ¿Y ese diario es de… Rukia? ¿O de Hisana-san?

-No suelo decidir sobre la privacidad de Rukia –le espetó como si fuera algo obvio –y si te permito indagar en la de Hisana es porque has demostrado ser juicioso al traerme su diario… -por un segundo se interrumpió y bajó la mirada –gracias por eso… -susurró inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Ichigo estaba alucinado, había hecho que Byakuya se inclinara –ligeramente, pero se inclinó al fin –pero, pensándolo bien…

-¡Oh! Y-yo t-también te agradezco p-por el diario que me das… -exclamó recordando sus modales e inclinándose a su vez.

El muchacho no pudo asegurarlo, pero le pareció ver un atisbo de satisfacción en los ojos del capitán de la sexta. Bien, quizás debería recordar sus modales más a menudo. Ya vería.

Silenciosamente le extendió el pequeño diario con el solitario conejo en la tapa y en contraprestación, recibió el diario con el dibujo de la extraña pareja y una cosa más.

-¿Y esta carpeta? –inquirió el joven agarrando el pedazo de papel color madera.

-Cuando Hisana me encomendó encontrar a Rukia, mandé a hacer una investigación. Más que nada para saber de lo que había sido de la hermana de mi mujer luego de que se separaran.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste mientras Hisana estuvo eh… viva? –inquirió el joven insuflando todo el respeto posible en su tono de voz. Era una pregunta un tanto impertinente y él lo sabía.

-Porque Hisana no quiso. No le pareció correcto investigar los antecedentes de Rukia porque no quería prejuzgarla. La vida en el Rukongai después de los primeros diez distritos no es fácil y mi mujer lo sabía. A mí sí me pareció más práctico investigarla –respondió alzando ligeramente los hombros e Ichigo lo entendió, después de todo, era hombre y la practicidad era lo primero –más que nada encontrarás algunas indagaciones de mi investigador, el informe del shinigami a cargo del área de Inuzuri donde vivía Rukia, algunas hojas del expediente de Rukia en la Academia y los papeles de adopción. Puedes mirar la carpeta siempre y cuando continúes siendo juicioso y aceptes la responsabilidad por la información que recibirás.

-¿El shinigami ese no fue el que…?

-Si –respondió Byakuya frunciendo el ceño –el mismo que fue infectado y muerto por el Hollow al querer atacar a Rukia….

Ichigo entendía bastante bien cómo se sentía el noble. Así como había shinigamis que eran justos y honrados, había shinigamis que se aprovechaban del poder y autoridad que tenían y trataban mal a los habitantes del Rukongai. Era bastante irónico siendo que la mayoría de ellos había salido de alguno de los distritos.

-Yo ehm… me gustaría quedarme pero… -balbuceó el joven sin querer parecer irrespetuoso.

-Puedes retirarte. A mí también me gustaría empezar a leer –respondió el noble, causándole gracia el nerviosismo que siempre ocasionaba en el poderoso y aún así jovencísimo guerrero.

No acabó de decirlo que el muchacho ya se había esfumado.

* * *

Ichigo se sentía satisfecho. Había devuelto el diario al que consideraba su verdadero dueño. Que se jodieran los dueños del museo de Karakura. Su consciencia estaba tranquila y sabía que, en parte, era por el egoísmo de no querer sufrir el sólo las revelaciones de la Kuchiki mayor.

Ahora tenía en sus manos un segundo diario de Hisana y una carpeta llena de datos de Rukia. ¿Sería correcto que leyera cualquiera de las dos cosas? Hasta ahora había vivido el diario de la hermana de su _nakama_ casi como una novela, pero con los archivos que acababa de darle Byakuya, se volvían aún más reales, si eso era posible.

Estaba cavilando sobre la legitimidad de su derecho a leer cuando un estruendoso golpe lo mandó a volar contra la pared de su habitación, lejos de la cama en donde estaba sentado.

-¡ICHIGO! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS FUISTE AL SEIREITEI?! –exigió saber la pequeña shinigami con un claro gesto de furia en su rostro.

-¡Rukia! –jadeó el muchacho sorprendido.

-¡¿ACASO NO PODÍAS ESPERAR A QUE REGRESARA QUE FUISTE A MOLESTAR A NII-SAMA?! ¡¿EH?! –le chilló la morena en volumen nivel estéreo.

-¡NO FUI A MOLESTAR A TU QUERIDO NII-SAMA! –gritó el muchacho perdiendo los estribos como siempre que se ponía celoso.

-¡PUES NO TE CREO! ¡SI NO FUISTE A HACER ESO, ¿ENTONCES QUE?!

-¡FUI A DEVOLVERLE EL ESTÚPIDO DIARIO DE TU HERMA…! –el joven se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de la metida de pata que se había mandado.

-¿Q-qué…? –balbuceó la joven Kuchiki un minuto después, trastabillando de la impresión. Ichigo había dicho… _¿Qué había dicho…? ¿Su hermana…?_

-Joder… Rukia, de verdad lo lamento, no quería decírtelo así… -se excusó el sustituto sudando frío. Tanto cuidado había tenido en que nadie se enterara del asunto y él como un reverendo estúpido venía a deschavárselo así. Joder. Joder. Mierda.

-Ichigo, tienes tres segundos para explicarte –gruñó la morena escupiendo dificultosamente cada palabra. Ella odiaba estar confundida, porque eso la volvía débil y la entristecía, y cuando ella se entristecía, más les valía a todos correrse. Era más fácil enojarse que entristecerse. Era un defecto de carácter que tenía la morena, un defecto que reconocía tener y que le era muy dificultoso superar.

El muchacho suspiró. Sabiendo lo torpe que era con las palabras intuía que iba a ser una larga y –muy probablemente –violenta noche para él. Sólo esperaba que los golpes de Rukia no le afectaran demasiado el cerebro.

-Todo empezó cuando fui de visita al museo de Karakura con Kon…

* * *

Cuatro horas después, _Ichigo tenía ganas de transformarse en shinigami, tomar su zampakutou y hacerse el harakiri para morir con honor*._ Se sentía miserable por hacer llorar a Rukia de esa manera. No es que esperara otra cosa de la pequeña después de todo lo que le había contado. Por más temple que tuviera, le había revelado cosas de su fallecida hermana, quien para Rukia era un ser casi mitológico. Había escuchado hablar de Hisana, la habían comparado con ella en incontables ocasiones y siempre la describían como un ser lleno de amor y bondad. La legendaria mujer de Byakuya Kuchiki, aquella que había roto las barreras sociales, quien había visto y sacado a la luz el lado más suave del capitán de la sexta. Y por el otro lado, la mujer que la había abandonado siendo sólo una bebé en el peligroso distrito setenta y ocho.

-Perdóname Rukia… -susurró Ichigo inclinándose para recibir su merecido castigo.

Rukia se secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y lo miró, extrañada y enternecida.

-Baka… no hay nada que perdonar –aclaró revolviendo el cabello del joven pelirrojo.

Éste levantó tentativamente la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de su compañera, brillantes por el llanto.

-Pero…

-Nada. Ichigo, escúchame… es obvio que me duele, porque más allá de que no recuerde nada de ella en esta vida o en la anterior, era mi hermana… y por lo que me cuentas, me quería mucho –susurró con los ojos brillantes gracias a una emoción cálida cuya visión tranquilizó un poco al torturado joven –más allá de eso, me gusta… _me hace feliz _conocer cosas de ella.

Mucho más aliviado, Ichigo discretamente tomó la mano de la morena y ésta la apretó ligeramente, agradeciendo el apoyo.

-Ahora… ¿dices que mi nii-sama te dio un segundo diario?

-Ajá, y una carpeta con todas tus fechorías… -se burló el joven mirándola malévolamente.

-¡Óyeme! ¡Más respeto mocoso! –se ofuscó la morena divertida.

-Claro… AN-CIA-NI-TA…

Si, paulatinamente, todo iba volviendo a la normalidad dentro de la no-normal vida del joven shinigami sustituto. Ahora que tenía a la co-protagonista de aquella _novela_, sus dudas y recelos desaparecían ante el panorama de leer estando acompañado por Rukia.

* * *

***La frase mencionada fue extraída del capítulo 5 de 'The Girl Next Door' de Ela-sama. La frase me resultó del todo irresistible. Por cierto… AMO LOS FICS DE ELA-SAMA . SON LO MÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.**

**No sé si haré lemon... si me inspiro, quizás venga uno en avión (?) LOL  
**

**Kisses. **

**Hana.**


	11. Confidencias

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

**Confidencias.**

-¿Y… qué es lo que quieres hacer? –preguntó el pelirrojo acostado sobre la cama, mirando de frente a la morena que dormía a su lado.

Después de las recientes revelaciones y la cantidad de emociones que habían compartido en las últimas horas luego de que ella llegara hecha una furia de la SS, les había parecido tácitamente absurdo que ella se fuera a dormir al armario o a la habitación de las gemelas.

-¿Respecto de qué Fresita…? –rebatió ella en apenas un susurro. Era ya pasada la medianoche y el silencio que reinaba era de lo más reconfortante. Bueno, quizás no tan reconfortante para la morena, ya que sabía que si provocaba al pelirrojo, su respuesta seguramente vendría en estéreo.

Y casi que acertó. Los ojos del muchacho se ampliaron, una vena en su frente se hinchó y lo sintió contener el aire como para gritarle, pero casi que inmediatamente pareció recordar la hora y el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-Joder, siempre tienes que sacarme de quicio ¿verdad? –la regañó ofuscado –odio ese puto apodo y lo sabes…

-Si bueno, pero al menos no lo hice en ese tonito que también odias… -estaba segura que si hubiera sacado ese tonito de niña buena y toda correcta de su manga, la respuesta hubiera sido de lo más estridente.

Ichigo sólo gruñó, confirmando su teoría.

-No contestaste mi pregunta –refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

-Y tú no contestaste la mía, baka –lo volvió a rebatir. Era tan benditamente fácil provocarlo.

-Respecto del puto diario y la puta carpeta, enana del demonio…

El puñetazo a la boca del estómago no se hizo esperar.

-Justo cuando me estaba preguntando qué había sido del inmaduro que conocí, él hace una estúpida entrada triunfal –le espetó la morena sentándose sobre la cama, dedicándole una mirada mortal –sería bueno para tu integridad que aprendieras la diferencia entre la provocación y el insulto.

-Ya, es fácil decir eso para ti, después de todo has tenido AÑOS para aprender…'_No puedes decirme nada niñato, puesto que he vivido diez veces más que tú'_ –le imitó meneando el dedo en su dirección, agravando su tono para imitar la suave pero gruñona candencia de su voz al regañarlo.

-Pues no dejas de ser un niñato insoportable.

-Ni tú una anciana.

-Idiota.

-Perra.

-Cabeza de zanahoria.

-Marimacho.

-Imbéc… ¿Eh? ¿Marimacho? –preguntó ella un tanto estupefacta. Él nunca la había llamado de esa manera. Pensó la palabra y en su significado, y se sintió un poco herida en su orgullo. Miró a su _nakama_ queriendo saber si la palabra tenía real significancia para él al momento de describirla, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-La leí en un manga –y con esa sola frase, las inseguridades murieron antes de siquiera haber despuntado en los confines de su conciencia.

"_Bueno, después de todo, yo lo he llamado nenita…"_ –concluyó un tanto divertida.

-Volviendo al tema… -empezó tentativamente el muchacho.

-Sí, quiero que leamos primero el diario… y respecto de la carpeta, miraremos juntos y yo te contaré algunas cosas de mí a cambio de que tú hagas lo mismo.

-¿Condición sine qua non? –preguntó un tanto resignado el shinigami sustituto sabiendo qué era aquello que ella querría hablar sin duda.

_"Si te pregunto, ¿me responderás?_ _Es tu problema. Un problema muy profundo. No tengo derecho a saber. No tengo un método de entrar en las profundidades de tu corazón sin poder ensuciarlo. Así que voy a esperar. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que estás bien para hablar... Habla conmigo. Hasta ese momento, voy a esperar." _

Bien, él había invadido su intimidad y la de su hermana, así que ella merecía en cambio al fin tener una respuesta de su parte. Lo entendía.

-Correcto –respondió la Rukia con un gesto de suficiencia en el rostro y los brazos tercamente cruzados.

-Bien, ven aquí –le señaló golpeando la sábana a su lado al tiempo que apoyaba la espalda sobre la pared de la ventana y abría el diario sobre su regazo.

-¿No tienes escuela mañana? –preguntó ella descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

-No importa, me tomaré unos cuantos cafés y listo –susurró el muchacho agradeciendo que la morena necesitara de su contacto. Lo que leerían probablemente no fuera sencillo de digerir para ninguno de los dos, en especial para Rukia.

_Aún no entiendo esta necesidad de escribir que se apodera de mí, pero el hecho es que cada vez que fuertes emociones o grandes acontecimientos se suceden en mi vida, siento que lo más natural del mundo es plasmar todo en palabras, con tinta, en papel.  
Hasta después de que Byakuya-sama y yo nos conociéramos, no podía recordar la identidad de la niña que cargué en brazos desde que llegué a este mundo. Lo único que entendía era que tenerla en mis brazos era doloroso, que al verla una sensación horrorosa de culpa y pérdida me invadía, que el pronunciar su nombre hacía que las lágrimas asaltaran mis ojos y millones de imágenes dolorosas y sangrientas aparecieran en rápida sucesión en mi mente.  
Hasta después de que Byakuya-sama y yo nos conociéramos, no recordé que esa pequeña era mi hermana. Mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne, unidas ambas por un vínculo inusualmente raro en este mundo según lo que me ha contado mi anata. _

_Ahora soy parte del clan Kuchiki, muy a pesar de mis suegros y el resto de la familia. Porque no soy noble, porque soy del Inuzuri, porque soy absolutamente insignificante…  
Pero por Byakuya-sama soy capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo, de superar cualquier insulto, de poner en mi cara una sonrisa radiante cuando lo que más quisiera es llorar. Porque Byakuya-sama no sólo me ama como jamás nadie me ha amado, sino porque me ha ofrecido un lugar para Rukia en la familia, porque me ha asegurado que más allá del rechazo de la familia, ella será parte del clan. Y eso para mí significa más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

Ichigo sintió agitarse la respiración de la morena sobre su hombro y sin despegar la mirada del diario, deslizó su mano para tomar la de Rukia.

-Siempre me pregunté… cómo fue la relación de Nii-sama con Hisana-onee-sama… -susurró la teniente.

-Se no-nota que él la quería mucho… la qui-quiere… -murmuró el muchacho un tanto apenado. No le era muy cómodo hablar sobre la relación personal _íntima_ del capitán y su mujer. Era exactamente igual que el tema de la autocensura que realizaba al leer el diario. Mientras más pudiera bloquear _ese_ tipo de imágenes en su mente, mejor.

_He recorrido el distrito por partes, empezando por la casa donde la dejé. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ya no existía. Mi imprudencia no tuvo límites al dejarla en ese lugar. Estaba tan… desesperada por alejarme de ella, que la dejé sin preguntarme quiénes vivían en esa casa, ni cómo eran… sólo la dejé allí porque era la casa menos destruida que había encontrado._

_Desde entonces es que estoy recorriendo Inuzuri preguntando por ella, aún cuando mi salud se deteriora cada día más._

-Cuando un alma muere en la SS, vuelve al mundo de los humanos ¿verdad? –quiso confirmar el muchacho teniendo en cuenta lo comentado por Yoruichi.

-Sí. Cuando un shinigami purifica un alma, ésta viene a la SS. Una vez cumplido su tiempo allí, reencarna.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, creo que me comentaste algo de esto cuando apenas nos conocimos… cuando me explicaste por qué los shinigamis y los Quincy eran enemigos o algo así.

-Ajá, porque ellos en lugar de purificar, destruyen el alma por completo. Al hacer eso indiscriminadamente, crean un desequilibrio.

-¿Indiscriminadamente? –inquirió el muchacho al escuchar esa palabra tan particular.

Rukia miró al pelirrojo como quien mira a un niño que aún cree en Santa Claus y eso, más allá de darle un mal presentimiento al joven, lo puso de mal humor. La respuesta no iba a gustarle para nada, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Qué? –le espetó cerrando el diario con un dedo dentro para marcar la página.

La teniente se lamentó de haber dirigido esa mirada al sustituto, pero Ichigo realmente tendría que entender a esta altura que la SS era una sociedad rigurosamente manejada, con sus propias reglas, más allá de que él les hubiera volado la cabeza a todos.

-Ichigo, el mundo de los humanos y la Sociedad de Almas tienen que estar en equilibrio. Entiéndelo por favor, ese es el trabajo de los shinigamis. Cada persona debe morir y reencarnar según el orden establecido, en el momento establecido. Controlando los decesos, purificando las almas, eliminando a los Hollows y si, a veces eliminando de manera supervisada a algunas personas del Rukongai… es como se mantiene la balanza entre ambos mundos. Por eso los Quincy fueron considerados una amenaza hace doscientos años, porque ellos causaban un desequilibrio al eliminar tantas almas sin control…

-Nunca entenderé por qué mierda tratan a las almas con tan poca consideración, lo juro –gruñó el muchacho molesto –entiendo lo que quieres decir, no me malinterpretes, pero es igual que con las almas modificadas. Porque creen que no son necesarias o porque creen que es necesario que desaparezcan… es lo mismo. Deciden por sobre todos como si fueran…

-¿Reyes? ¿Dioses? –inquirió la morena con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos –shinigamis Ichigo, literalmente _dioses de la muerte_… eso es lo que somos. Y aún cuando no quisiéramos que fuera así, es la voluntad del rey aquella que nos gobierna a través de las instrucciones dejadas a la cámara de los 46.

Ichigo cerró los ojos sintiendo nacer un punzante y enorme dolor de cabeza. No quería discutir con Rukia de estos temas. En primer lugar porque lo ponían de mal humor (como muchas cosas ultimamente) y en segundo porque lo obligaban a reconocer lo poco que importaba la libertad ajena en el mundo que gobernaba la existencia de su _nakama_. No lo dejaba para nada tranquilo saber que personas que podían llegar a ser tan inescrupulosas fueran las que decidieran sobre la vida de tanta gente, pero en especial sobre la de Rukia. Maldita sea, él también podía ser egoísta casi sin proponérselo, porque estaba consciente de lo que sería capaz de sacrificar porque ella estuviera bien.

-Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente ¿No? –sugirió él dejando el diario sobre la mesa, estableciendo una tregua temporal. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba recuperar un poco de su escasa paz mental en rotundas horas de sueño.

Rukia tampoco quería pelear con él. No hoy, no después de todo lo que habían compartido, no cuando se encontraba tan susceptible y por demás propensa a retener un poco de estabilidad. Porque el que Ichigo cuestionara el orden de su mundo agitaba sus propias dudas, sus propias ansias rebeldes, pero ella en este momento necesitaba la estabilidad de ese riguroso y casi inescrupuloso mundo. Al menos por ahora. Sólo por ahora. Joder, ella también necesitaba un orden en su vida, un centro que la obligara a enfocarse más allá de las caóticas emociones que la acometían, y el sistemático esquema militar de la SS era lo único medianamente parecido que tenía en el momento. Quizás, más adelante...

-Tienes razón, vamos a dormir Ichigo.


	12. Sueño

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

**Sueño.**

Una brisa fina y ligera cual pluma acariciaba el patio trasero, haciendo que los delicados pétalos del antiguo árbol de _sakura_ flotaran hacia la galería y cayeran sobre el estanque _Koi._

La joven muchacha se encontraba sentada en la galería, sosteniendo a la pequeña bebé que hasta hace unos minutos había estando meciendo y que ahora dormía plácidamente, apretando entre su manita uno de sus dedos. A su lado, estaba su _anata_, permitiéndole apoyarse en él, protegiendo con su cuerpo a la pequeña bella durmiente de los rayos del sol.

Todo era paz y quietud, pero estaban conscientes –gracias a la visita que esperaban –de que poco iba a durar.

-¡HISANA-SAMA! ¡RUKIA-CHAN! –chilló un bólido entrando por la esquina de la galería a toda velocidad.

-Shhh… -chistó la mujer colocando un dedo cerca de su boca, en señal de silencio –Rukia-chan está dormida… -susurró sonriéndole a las tres figuras que integraron el bullicioso bólido.

-Gomenasai Hisana-sama… -susurró una de las niñas que componían el grupo.

-No hay problema Yuzuko-chan, gracias a Dios Rukia tiene el sueño pesado… -sonrió mientras la pequeña, de cabellos rubios cenizos, se sonrojaba al encontrarse ante la presencia de una mujer tan hermosa y elegante. Hisana-sama era su ídola.

-Hisana-sama ¿Podemos jugar cargar a Rukia-chan cuando despierte? –preguntó la otra de las niñas, melliza de la anterior pero con cabellos color ébano.

-Por supuesto Akari-chan… -volvió a sonreír Hisana ante el cariño que los pequeños vecinos tenían por su hermanita. Ese era el tipo de trato gentil y cariñoso que hubiera querido tener ella cuando joven.

-¿Y-yo t-también pu-puedo…? –susurró bajito el tercer miembro del grupo, el menor de la familia y único varón, Ichikuro. El pequeño, sonrojado hasta las orejas, miraba hacia el suelo pero en cuanto podía fijaba sus ojos de un color miel en la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Hisana iba a asegurarle que sí podía cargarla cuando las pequeñas la interrumpieron con estruendosas carcajadas.

-¡Hisana-sama, Hisana-sama! –corearon al unísono -¡A Ichi-nii-chan lo castigaron ayer! –chillaron al tiempo de que se ponían a dar saltitos.

El sonrojo del pequeño pelirrojo se intensificó y Hisana pudo notar como sus bracitos temblaban de puro enojo. No podía concebir por qué castigarían a tan adorable niño, ni tampoco llegó a preguntar cuando las dos niñas se lo revelaron sin esfuerzo.

-¡Golpeó a Jona-kun! ¡Golpeó a Jona-kun! –exclamaron las pequeñas un momento antes que su hermano menor empezara a perseguirlas por el jardín, exigiendo a chillidos que se callaran.

Hisana no podía afirmarlo, pero casi que sintió un atisbo de orgullo proceder de su querido _anata_, como si agradeciera que el pequeño pudiera hacer lo que él hubiera querido realizar. Aunque si tenía que ser sincera, el pequeño Jonathan Robertson también la ponía un poco nerviosa al quedársele mirando a Rukia así, tan fijo, casi de manera escalofriante.

Temiendo que los chillidos de los pequeños despertaran a una malhumorada Rukia y ardiendo de curiosidad por los motivos de Ichikuro, Hisana lo llamó suavemente, a la vez que movía suavemente una de sus manos.

El pequeño pelirrojo inmediatamente paró su persecución y se dirigió atento ante la _oka-chan_ de Kia-chan.

-Ichikuro-kun, dime ¿es cierto que golpeaste a Jonathan-kun? –inquirió la morena y un segundo después agregó –no voy a regañarte, sólo quisiera saber… -le aseguró al ver cómo el pequeño parecía querer largarse a llorar de la vergüenza. Afortunadamente su intuición fue la correcta, ya que el pelirrojo se calmó notablemente y suspiró.

-Hai. Yo golpee a Jona –confesó el niño apretando entre sus manitas la tela azul de su _yukata_ azul petróleo. Le daba tanta vergüenza haber decepcionado a Hisana-sama, con lo buena que era. ¿Y si no lo dejaba visitar a Kia-chan nunca más?

-¿Y por qué golpeaste a Jona-kun, Ichikuro-kun? –preguntó nuevamente la morena, percatándose de cómo el pelirrojo omitía los honoríficos al referirse al joven Robertson.

-Él… él la miraba mucho y… -balbuceó el niño –Y dijo… dijo ¡Dijo que iba a casarse con Rukia-chan! ¡Y él no puede…! No puede…

Después de tan efusiva respuesta, el crío pareció darse cuenta de su impertinencia y con rapidez se inclinó ante Hisana-sama y Byakuya-sama, esperando en silencio lo que suponía su merecido castigo. Había levantado la voz frente a sus mayores y había dicho eso… eso…

-Ichikuro-kun, ¿tu quieres mucho a Rukia-chan, verdad? –preguntó la doncella al tiempo que pasaba a la bebé a brazos de su _anata_.

Con cautela el pelirrojo levantó la cabecita y asintió, tragándose en lo que pudo el pudor que lo invadía.

-Bueno, te voy a contar un secreto Ichikuro-kun, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie… -susurró la morena haciéndole un gesto al pequeño para que se acercase. Éste asintió y luego negó, sin saber cómo contestar, pero queriendo ganarse la confianza de Hisana-sama –a mi tampoco me gusta Jona-kun para Rukia-chan… además a mi me parece que a ella le cae mejor otra personita… -susurró la Kuchiki mirando de reojo a su _anata_, el cual suspiró resignado ante la voluntad de su mujer y luego asintió, dando su consentimiento.

Feliz ante su victoria, la mujer se irguió y miró seria al pequeño –Ichikuro-kun, te tengo una importantísima misión.

El niño se enderezó como un soldado esperando una orden de Dios.

-Desde hoy en adelante, protegerás a Rukia-chan de todo y de todos. Serás su amigo y más.

A Ichikuro le pareció la mar de genial la misión, excepto por la última parte porque sencillamente no entendió, pero no se dejaría amedrentar.

-Como contraprestación -¡qué palabra tan larga! Menos mal que su _otou-sama_ le enseñaba algunas de vez en cuando –Rukia-chan te cuidará y será tu amiga, y más –otra vez esa palabra… pero bueno, ya averiguaría qué quería decir Hisana-sama -¿Aceptas Ichikuro-kun?

-¡Hai! –exclamó el pequeño eufórico al saberse el guardián de la pequeña y mona Rukia-chan. Porque Kia-chan era _sugoii_. Cuando estaban juntos él era el único que la hacía reír fuertísimo. Además él sabía que le caía mejor a Rukia-chan que ese _baka _de Jona. ¡Porque Rukia-chan lo imitaba siempre! A veces él aparecía chillando –por culpa de sus hermanas –y Rukia-chan empezaba a chillar también, y si él chillaba más alto, ella también y si él paraba, Rukia-chan también paraba y se le quedaba mirando. Él quería ser el héroe de Kia-chan.

El pequeño se sintió grande teniendo tamaña tarea sobre sus hombritos, pero él quería ser un hombre honorable y grande y _sugoii_ como su _otou-sama_, y sintió que esa importantísima misión que le acaba de encomendar Hisana-sama, era el primer paso en la empresa.

Lamentablemente, sus hermanas siempre llegaban para fastidiar el momento.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡A ICHI-NII-CHAN LO ACABAN DE COMPROMETER! –chillaron las mellizas eufóricas. Una vez que su hermanito se había olvidado de ellas, fueron libres de escabullirse y escuchar cada una de las palabras de los presentes. ¡Iban a poder ver a Rukia-chan más seguido!

El pequeño comenzó a correr a sus hermanas, furioso por su impertinencia y al instante Rukia-chan rompió a llorar, desconsolada por ser perturbada de su siesta…

* * *

Al instante de despertar, Rukia comprendió lo polémico de su sueño. En parte podía atribuir la temática del mismo al contenido del primer diario comentado por Ichigo, pero si bien podía justificar así la temática, no podía respecto del rumbo del sueño. El rumbo era obra de su mente, de su corazón y de nadie más. Ya no había caso en negar lo innegable.

_Maldito cabeza de zanahoria, te me has metido muy dentro…_ -gruñó la shinigami mirando a su compañero de cama dormir plácidamente. Y muy aparatosamente. Con dieciocho años Ichigo seguía roncando como un crío, pero gracias a Dios ya había dejado de tener los típicos 'calambrecitos mañaneros' que le arrancaban los colores a ambos. –_le quiero. Le quiero. Joder, le quiero. _–ella no era del tipo de persona que berreaba sus sentimientos al mundo, pero sintió unas tremendas ganas de zarandear al muchacho y gritarle su epifanía, pero así como surgieron esas ganas, se esfumaron ante la perspectiva de ser rechazada… -_ él me conoce, sabe como soy… quizás como nadie…_ -y al parecer a él le gustaba cómo era ella, pero había cosas que él no sabía, cosas del pasado. Ella era mucho más rara y oscura que lo que demostraba… ¿y si él realmente no la conocía tanto? Y si él creía que ella era de una forma y… -_quiero que me conozca… quiero que sepa de mí. Así como me hizo feliz conocer cosas de Hisana-onee-sama, quiero… necesito que él sepa de mí._ –aún cuando sabía que era su última barrera, puesto que Ichigo no había estado presente, su pasado era algo delicado, casi turbulento y triste… y aún así –_el segundo diario de onee-sama tendrá que esperar… _

-Ichigo… -susurró colocando su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho.

El pelirrojo refunfuñó un tanto antes de abrir sus lagañosos ojos –¿qué pasa? ¿Ya es hora de ir a clases? –gruñó refregándose al tiempo que se sentaba y buscaba su reloj despertador.

-No, aún falta pero… Ichigo, cuando volvamos del colegio –susurró tironeando de la remera de él, sintiéndose estúpidamente tímida -¿Quieres saber de mí?

Y él, sintiéndose como cinco variedades de estúpido, farfulló - ¿Ehh?


	13. Declaración

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

**Declaración.**

Ella realmente no esperaba que después de decirle eso él pudiera ir tranquilo y campante a la escuela ¿verdad? Debía de estar bromeando.

-¡Y una mierda! –exclamó antes de acordarse de que era de madrugada y que el resto de los integrantes de su familia estaban en la misma casa.

-¿Qué carajo…? –susurró Rukia indignada por la reacción del pelirrojo. Ella que quería abrir su alma y él que le respondía así. Aunque quizás, sólo quizás estaba dormido… -¿Qué-fue-esa-reacción? –gruñó juntando toda su paciencia.

-¡¿Realmente no esperarás que vaya a la escuela o sí?! ¡¿Crees que por un segundo voy a poder concentrarme después de que dijeras eso?! –chilló el joven olvidando cualquier recaudo sobre su familia. Maldita enana del demonio, ¿acaso creía que él era de piedra?

-¡¿No que eras un buen estudiante con reputación y no sé qué cosa más?! –le respondió ella aumentando el nivel de sonido. Maldito cabeza de zanahoria ¿acaso no veía que ella se preocupaba por sus estudios?

-¡A LA MIERDA MI REPUTACIÓN! ¡¿Crees que me importa esa fachada más que tú?! ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que entiendas?! ¡¿SALVAR TU MALDITO CULO DE NUEVO DE LA SS?!

-¡¿PERDÓN?! ¡NADIE TE PIDIÓ QUE SALVARAS MI CULO DE LA PUÑETERA AVE DE FUEGO! ¡Y ADEMÁS…! –de pronto las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta a la joven Kuchiki. Ella había escuchado… -¿Qué tengo que entender…? ¿Ichigo? –preguntó con un tono lleno de sosiego. Repentinamente sintió su estómago endurecerse de los nervios. ¿Qué era ese clima que repentinamente se había creado entre ellos?

-Uhm… -balbuceó Ichigo atragantándose con su propia saliva. Carajo. No esperaba que este momento llegara tan pronto. Gracias a las revelaciones del diario él había reforzado su determinación respecto a sus sentimientos hacia la enana. Pero ¿Y ella? Rukia era tan… tozuda y reservada. Sin contar que era en extremo noble y emprendedora. Él deseaba con toda el alma no haber confundido las señales y no terminar siendo otro de la larga lista de personas a las que la enana simplemente había ayudado. Realmente terminaría haciéndose un _sepukku_ si había malinterpretado las señales… pero sólo había una manera de tener la certeza de que no había sido así. Juntando todo su valor, decidió que había llegado el momento de la verdad –enana yo… no soy tan obtuso como a todo el mundo le gusta pensar ¿sabes? Sé que le gusté a Inoue.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras de su _nakama_. Primero por su seriedad y luego por su declaración. Igual, seguro la tensión de su estómago terminaba matándola.

-Pero yo no puedo verla más que como una amiga, casi una hermana. Y si no se lo he dicho es porque hasta hoy, creí que con mis acciones había sido más… claro –Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado sólo de mencionar los sentimientos no correspondidos de su amiga hacia él –No se me dan bien las palabras, al menos no tan bien como querría… -suspiró el muchacho tratando de aliviar un poco la presión de su pecho. Sentía el corazón aceleradísimo y le sudaban tanto las manos que sentía estaba a un mililitro de la deshidratación –Inoue de alguna manera entendió que no podía ni quería corresponderle, y si debo ser completamente sincero, creo que la muerte de Ulquiorra también la empujó a aceptar que sus propios sentimientos habían cambiado… pero eso realmente no me corresponde a mí decirlo –_no te vayas por la tangente, no te vayas por la tangente_- ¿sabes por qué te digo todo esto? –inquirió el muchacho mirándola fijamente.

La muchacha, inusitadamente muda sólo pudo negar. Era la primera vez que Ichigo tomaba la palabra con tanta vehemencia, con elocuencia y sobriedad; y gracias a ello se había despertado en ella un respeto aún mayor por el muchacho, si es que eso era posible.

-Te lo digo porque he llegado a pensar que en realidad tú eres la obtusa. Joder, hasta Inoue entendió que sólo una persona mueve-mi-mundo –gruñó un tanto frustrado –tú, maldita sea.

**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**

_(__Nadie sabe quién __soy en realidad__  
__Nunca antes sentí __este __vacío __  
__Y si alguna vez __necesito a alguien __a quién acudir,__  
__¿Quién __me va a __consolar, __y mantenerme __fuerte?__)_

-Rukia, la única persona que alguna vez llegó a conocerme un poco fue Tatsuki, pero sólo porque me conoció antes de la muerte de mi madre y supo cuánto me marcó eso… -reconoció apretándose las manos –pero nada más. Nadie, ni mi viejo, ni mis amigos, ni Chad, ni mis hermanas… ninguno de ellos pudo jamás llenar… no, ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera imaginar el vacío que había en mí.

-Ichigo… -jadeó Rukia cohibida. El joven le estaba abriendo su corazón, tal y como ella había estado esperando desde el trágico encuentro con _Grand Fisher,_ lo cual la hacía extremadamente feliz, pero no quería que él fuera el único en revelar sus secretos.

-No, por una maldita vez me vas a escuchar –le retrucó él apuntándole rudamente. Que ni se le ocurriera cortarle el coraje una vez que se había animado a hablar de estas cosas. Ella suspiró, asintió y volvió a enfocar su resignada atención en él. Sólo ahí es que él volvió a tomar la palabra –cuando tú llegaste y me cediste tus poderes, marcaste un antes y un después. Fue como… como si hubieras puesto en marcha algo en mí, algo que estaba muriéndose y estancándose por inanición. No puedo explicarlo más claramente. Tú impulsaste todo aquello que finalmente dio significado a mi vida, Rukia. Todo –remarcó como para que entendiera la importancia de su aparición en su existencia –y por ello te voy a estar agradecido de por vida, y más allá también… y no –la detuvo levantando la mano al ver que quería hablar –aún cuando mi vida se ha vuelto por demás complicada, no lo querría de otra manera.

-Yo… a-acepto tus agradecimientos Ichigo, pero creo que me sobreestimas… cualquiera que hubiera estado en mi situación siento que hubiera hecho lo mismo –respondió ella un tanto decepcionada. Ella hubiera querido escuchar que todo se debía más que al simple agradecimiento. Asimismo, lo que ella le decía era verdad. Cualquier shinigami honorable hubiera hecho lo mismo para salvar a una familia entera y en especial de alguien con el potencial del joven –además, como siempre me echas en cara, tú también salvaste mi trasero en la SS.

**Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong**

_(__Nadie sabe quién __soy en realidad__  
__Tal vez __simplemente no __les importa un bledo__  
__Pero si alguna vez __necesito a alguien __a quién acudir__  
__Sé que __me __seguirás, __y me mantendrás __fuerte__)_

-Rukia… -suspiró el joven masajeándose la frente – mi agradecimiento ante el poder que me diste es una cosa. Un hecho. Deséchalo si eso impide que entiendas lo que estoy tratando de decirte, ¿sí? –gruñó el chico decidiendo encarar el asunto desde otro ángulo –después de que me diste tus poderes y yo te salvé y te los devolví, lo que cualquier otra persona con dos dedos de frente hubiera hecho al ver toda la mochila que los poderes acarrean, hubiera sido desembarazarse del mundo espiritual y todo eso. Después de todo, ya había visto que las almas que tanto me preocupaban terminaban en la SS, donde eran cuidados por los shinigamis… Pero aún así, no lo hice.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió ella sufriendo por la anticipación. Aunque su intención había sido otra al iniciar esta conversación, ahora literalmente se estaba embebiendo de las palabras de Ichigo. Sentía como si todas ellas estuvieran encajando en un intrincado rompecabezas de su mente.

-Porque… quería seguir viéndote enana. Por esa egoísta razón. Porque en el tiempo desde que nos conocimos hasta el momento en el que te rescaté, un lazo se había formado entre nosotros. Un lazo tan poderoso y tan profundo que me fue imposible seguir… viviendo… sin verte.

Rukia iba a hacerlo. Abrió la boca, juntó coraje e inhaló, lista para corresponder a la declaración del muchacho con el corazón en las manos, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y azotó con un estruendo ensordecedor.

-¡BUENOOOOOS DÍAAAAAAS ICHIGOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU! –chilló el magnífico y desquiciado Isshin Kurosaki dando su típico saludo mañanero a su primogénito, pero en lugar de encontrar a su muy molesto y hábil muchacho listo para la acción, lo encontró sentado en la cama _muy cerca_ de su tercera hija.  
¡¿Podría ser que su estúpido hijo estuviera a punto de entrar en otro tipo de _acción_ con Rukia-chan?! ¡¿Finalmente?! -¡MASAKIIIIIIIII! ¡NUESTRO HIJO AL FIN HA DECIDIDO SER TODO UN HOMBREEEEE! –aulló agitando los brazos y huyendo como desaforado por las escaleras para echarse a llorar al poster de su mujer cual creyente agradeciendo a su Dios.

El primogénito de los Kurosaki parpadeó una, dos, tres veces y finalmente suspiró. Su sino estaba tan jodidamente maldito. Sólo el viejo podía ser tan estúpido como para fastidiar el momento que él tan afanosamente había estado alentando prácticamente desde el instante en que conoció a Rukia. Y lo peor es que estaba seguro de que la morena iba a responderle a su declaración, pero ¿ahora qué era lo que tenía en lugar de una ligeramente ruborizada pero determinada Rukia?

Pues, Ichigo tenía a una petrificada y poderosamente sonrojada enana que sólo podía balbucear un remedo de sílabas inconexas.

El joven expiró y se revolvió los cabellos. Quizás debía darle la mañana a Rukia. Darle esas cinco horas que tenía hasta el mediodía para que se recuperara y, para qué mentir, también le servirían a él para terminar de procesar el hecho de que finalmente, había podido declarársele a la enana y recuperarse de ello. Quién hubiera pensado que terminarían yendo al colegio cuando inicialmente era lo que él mismo había querido evitar para escuchar a la morena. El mundo era tan jodidamente extraño y las vueltas e ironías de la vida, aún más.

-Ne, enana… -le tronó los dedos cerca del rostro –es hora de ir a la escuela. Creo que es mejor que terminemos esto al salir, ¿no crees?

El joven Kurosaki la miró y al obtener uno que otro balbuceo, los cuales que le garantizaron que había sido escuchado, tomó su uniforme, sus zapatos y se marchó al baño a cambiarse. De paso iba a aprovechar para machacar al viejo a golpes. No fuera a ser que mortificara a la traumatizada morena durante el desayuno.

**I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong**

_(Quiero que sepas quién soy en realidad__  
__nunca pensé que me sentiría de esta manera hacia ti__  
__Y si alguna vez necesitas a alguien a acudir,__  
__yo te seguiré, y te mantendré fuerte)_

Quince minutos después de que el muchacho se retirara, Rukia se estaba preguntando a sí misma qué carajos había sucedido con ella. Tenía cinco cincuenta y tres años, y todos y cada uno de ellos con su correspondiente experiencia se habían ido por un caño ante la vergüenza y el trauma de haber sido interrumpida por Isshin-san. Si el padre de Ichigo no los hubiera interrumpido ella habría… habría…

-¡Maldita sea! –gruñó sintiendo elevarse su reiatsu de puro coraje ¡Todo había salido al revés! Encima ahora tenía que estar durante cinco horas sentada cerca de él, viéndolo –porque sabía que irremediablemente lo haría –y sin poder decirle nada ¡Y después tendría que decírselo que era lo peor! O lo mejor… ya ni sabía –nunca me he sentido tan confusa… tan mareada ¿Cómo pudieron… invertirse tanto los roles…? –se preguntó asombrada. Ella siempre había sido la que tenía mejor uso de la palabra, la que se controlaba y manejaba mejor en los momentos de tensión, pero ahora había quedado por completo desarmada –tengo que decírselo. Definitivamente, voy a decírtelo… Ichigo –juró al tiempo que se desvestía para cambiarse e ir al colegio. Usaría las cinco horas para prepararse. La misión estaba frente a sí e iba a cumplirla a como diera lugar.

* * *

**¿Usar a Isshin? ¿Como anti-climax? ¿Yo? ¿Para hacerlas sufrir al estilo **_**Tite Kubo**_**? Naaaah.**

**-silba disimuladamente y huye-**

**Kisses!**

**Hana (la malota) xD**

**-P.D. las estrofas pertenecen a 'Life is like a boat' de Rie Fu. Y las que no la conocen, tírense por un puente (?) porque fue el primer ending de BLEACH. **


	14. Amistad

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

* * *

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

**Amistad.**

Rukia simplemente no recobraba su ansiada paz interior y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo a la brevedad. Aún cuando hubo tomado la decisión de hablar de corazón con el cabeza de zanahoria, su cerebro se negaba a proporcionarle un plan de acción y sus neuronas –las muy malditas –se rehusaban a hacer una sinapsis mayor a la necesaria para enfocar sus ojos en su _nakama_. Porque eso era lo único que había podido hacer en el transcurso de la mañana desde que salieron de la casa de él. Mirarlo.  
Lo miró durante el camino a la escuela. Cómo sus largas piernas se encorvaban un poco al caminar; cómo sus cabellos se resistían a los intentos de ser peinados con la mano para alborotarse aún más en la nuca; cómo sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el morral, casi logrando que la piel de sus nudillos palideciera.  
Nunca fue tan absolutamente consciente del cuerpo de Ichigo, de sus movimientos. Pero ahora, desde que él había abierto su inconveniente y –ella no podía creer que fuera a admitirlo –sensual boca, no podía enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Y ahora, en plena clase de matemática, la situación no parecía que fuera a cambiar y la shinigami empezaba a desesperarse. Quedaban dos horas antes del final de la jornada y Rukia no tenía ni un solo puto plan.

¿Cómo debía empezar? Encararlo de una vez en cuanto salieran sería lo mejor, lo sabía, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Con qué cara? Ciento cincuenta y tres años de no tener experiencia en cuestiones sociales la iban a llevar al borde del suicidio social.

Con evidente frustración –y por quinta vez durante la mañana –la pequeña Kuchiki se revolvió el cabello, casi hasta lastimarse el cuero cabelludo. De pronto el _suppuku_ no parecía tan mala idea.

-Chist… Chist… Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-san…

Lentamente retiró los dedos de entre su cabello y miró a su costado, buscando a la portadora de aquella aguda voz.

-¿Está todo bien Kuchiki-san? –susurró Orihime mirando preocupada a su amiga.

Rukia quiso decirle que sí, que estaba todo bien; quiso realmente no angustiarla con su problema, no sólo porque ese era su modo operandi en estas situaciones, sino porque también sentía que si le contaba su problema a la pelirroja, sería absolutamente perjudicial para su amistad, y ella no quería eso. Pero su rostro delató demasiado su estado de ánimo y no pudo darle tranquilidad a su amiga. Simplemente suspiró, derrotada y negó, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar coherentemente.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se dilataron, su respiración se aceleró y antes de que alguien pudiera preverlo, se irguió en su silla y levantó la mano enérgicamente.

-¡Sensei! ¡No me siento muy bien! ¿Puede Kuchiki-san acompañarme a la enfermería?

El profesor no fue el único que perdió los papeles ante la exclamación de la pelirroja, pero al menos tuvo la suficiente compostura como para responderle afirmativamente antes de pedirle a la morena que acompañara a su amiga a la enfermería. Malditos adolescentes, un día terminarían por darle un infarto con sus gritos.

Como un maldito autómata Rukia siguió a Inoue, al corriente de que cualquiera podía darse cuenta de la charada. Que en realidad la que necesitaba salir de allí era ella y no Orihime. Pero no le importaba. Sólo quería salir de allí lo suficiente como para despejar su cerebro y alejar sus ojos de Ichigo, aún cuando eso presumiblemente significara el revelar su secreto frente a la pelirroja.

Las dos muchachas se dirigieron a la enfermería donde por suerte no encontraron a nadie y, ansiosas, se sentaron cada una en una cama, mirándose fijamente.

-Gracias Orihime… -se inclinó la morocha, entre avergonzada y resignada.

-De nada Kuchiki-san, es sólo que… nunca te había visto tan mal… -gimió la pelirroja sorbiendo las lágrimas que a duras penas había logrado contener. Realmente la había impactado lo devastada que parecía Rukia.

-Yo… lo siento. –gruñó la shinigami sintiendo los pinchazos de culpa directamente sobre su pecho –Orihime yo… Ichigo…

-¿Pasó algo con Kurosaki-kun? –inquirió la pelirroja.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Debía decirle? ¿Hasta qué punto debía decirle? _La verdad. Ella se merece la verdad_, resolvió Rukia al verla a los ojos.

-Ichigo se me ha… confesado –reveló apretando las sábanas entre sus manos.

El rostro de Orihime se contrajo durante un microsegundo, y Rukia casi pudo escuchar como algo dentro de la pelirroja se quebraba en infinitos pedazos, pero increíblemente ni una sola lágrima cayó por las mejillas de la voluptuosa muchacha.

-Así que al final… él fue quien dio el primer paso… -susurró Inoue ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Inoue… -jadeó Rukia arrodillándose en piso rápidamente para apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas de la muchacha. No sabía qué hacer, nunca hubiera querido ver a su amiga sufrir.

-Está bien Kuchiki-san… yo siempre… lo he sabido –reconoció la humana acariciando las manos que Rukia había apoyado sobre sus piernas –pero fue hasta hace poco que me di cuenta ¿sabes? Descubrí que nombrar a Kurosaki-kun no me duele tanto como nombrar a… a… Ulqui-Ulquiorra-sama… -gimoteó la bella muchacha antes de romper en lastimero llanto –debo ser… el ser humano más patético que existe… -renegó usando sus manos para secar precariamente sus mejillas –llorando por algo que nunca hubiera podido ser… por alguien con quien seguramente no hubiera tenido futuro… pero…

-Está bien Inoue… no tienes que explicármelo a mí… -terció Rukia desolada. Vaya que entendía de cosas imposibles.

-¡No!- chilló Orihime agitando los puños -¡No es lo mismo! ¡Kurosaki-kun está vivo! ¡Y Kuchiki-san también! ¡Y…! ¡Y…!

-Pero Inoue… tus sentimientos…

-Mis sentimientos por Kurosaki-kun hace mucho que no son los mismos… es sólo que estar enamorada de él era reconfortante… porque era un amor dulce, infantil, Kuchiki-san… -le sonrió con cariño –porque siempre supe que sería incapaz de confesarme y me conformé con tenerlo como objeto de mi cariño… Estas lágrimas son el adiós a ese cariño… -reconoció la pelirroja tomando algunas de ellas con sus dedos, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba sobre sus últimas palabras –pero son nada, nada… en comparación con las que derramaré por… la cuarta espada…

-Lo siento tanto Orihime… -murmuró la Kuchiki acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha, sintiendo por ella un cariño descomunal y un nuevo respeto. La portadora del Shun Shun Rikka era realmente valiente.

Ambas muchachas quedaron largo rato abrazadas, esperando volver a encontrar su centro. Rukia de sus pensamientos y Orihime de sus emociones. Instantes después Inoue dejó de hipar entre sus brazos y levantó su mirada.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer Kuchiki-san? Debes responderle a Kurosaki-kun… -susurró sorbiendo por la nariz los últimos restos de su reconfortante llanto.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca de Orihime, el pesar volvió a posarse sobre la mente de la morena cual nubes de desgracia –Quiero responderle… pero… cuando pienso en ello me pongo tan… nerviosa… -reconoció apenadísima- ¡No sé ni por dónde empezar!

-Pero… ¿Le vas a decir que sí, verdad? –preguntó Inoue curiosa.

-….-

-¡Kuchiki-san! –esta vez la voz de la pelirroja sonó igual al regaño de una madre.

-¡No es que no quiera decirle que sí! –chilló Rukia levantando las manos defensivamente ante la tempestuosa reacción de su amiga –es sólo que antes… quisiera que Ichigo supiera algunas cosas de mí… para que no se arrepienta de sus palabras…

Orihime sólo pudo suspirar. Como si algo de lo que dijera Kuchiki-san fuera a desalentar a Kurosaki-kun. Realmente, y después decían que ella era la ingenua... Pero bueno, supuso que para la shinigami era importante que el muchacho la conociera en verdad antes de afianzar sus sentimientos.

-Entonces empieza por allí… -le recomendó a Rukia mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a enderezarse –cuéntale, habla con él… y si después de escuchar lo que Kuchiki-san tiene que decir, Kurosaki-kun persiste en su empeño, bueno… lo demás saldrá naturalmente.

La sonrisa que Orihime le dio, fue lo más cercano que Rukia sintió a la sonrisa de una hermana. Los humanos, con sus cortas pero intensas vidas, eran tan jodidamente sabios cuando querían…

-Sí.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la jornada y fue como una señal divina para la morocha. Finalmente había llegado el momento de darle uso a la maldita carpeta del demonio.

-Gracias Orihime...

* * *

**Orihime es un personaje que nunca pude tragar del todo (en realidad no podía pasarla ni con Seven Up) pero después de los sucesos de HM, me di cuenta de que era una cosa de fanatismo mía y que en realidad ella no era mala ni nada por el estilo, sino simplemente una muchacha sufriendo un amor no correspondido que, cuando al fin pudo encontrar a su alma gemela (porque sabemos que si no era Uryu, era Ulquiorra) ésta tenía que morir. So… me permito en este pequeño capítulo darle un espacio. Que conste que ha sido un completo milagro que lograra plasmarla sin hacerla quedar mal y hasta un tanto más madura que de costumbre… pero la realidad es que ella ha madurado y se debe a la cuarta espada.**

**¡En el próximo capítulo finalmente se revela el contenido de la carpeta! ¡No más dilaciones! ¡No más anticlímax! ¡Y sabrán qué pasó con Isshin! (Porque no creerán que si no le hubiera pasado algo hubiera dejado irse a la parejita sin un show acerca de lo que había visto MUAHAHAHA)**

**Saludos!**

**Hana.**


	15. Origen

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju..._**

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

* * *

**Origen.**

Rukia no esperó un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Cuando vio salir a Ichigo de las puertas del colegio, saludó a Orihime, tomó al muchacho fuertemente de la mano y empezó a arrastrarlo, importándole un bledo la cara de estupefacción de Keigo, Mizuiru y Chad.

-¡Oi! ¡Enana! ¡Cálmate!-gruñó el pelirrojo sintiendo la mano de la shinigami casi hirviendo contra su propia piel.

De por sí que ya lo había preocupado al retirarse así de la clase –encima con Inoue ¡Más le valía a la enana no haber dicho nada porque sino Uryû lo convertiría en coladera en un santiamén! –para que encima ahora lo llevara como un muñeco de trapo y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Lo único que impedía que Ichigo usara su propia fuerza para detener a Rukia, era el rostro de ella. Completamente sonrojado. Bueno… no completamente –es decir, es Rukia –pero ese sonrojo en la shinigami le decía al sustituto que por el momento era mejor callar (un poco) y dejar hacer.

Inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones, no se percató de a dónde lo llevaba la enana hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿El cementerio? ¿En serio?

Anonadado, plantó los talones y obligó a la morena a detenerse, indicándole con la rotundidad de su mirada que –aunque le molestara –necesitaba una explicación.

Rukia suspiró, un tanto enojada consigo misma por llevarlo allí, pero era realmente necesario. Así que juntando paciencia, procedió a explicarse.

-Lo que tengo que mostrarte… es muy… muy íntimo, Ichigo… -susurró con dificultad al momento que sacaba la dichosa carpeta desde dentro de su morral. Los ojos del muchacho siguieron el trayecto del objeto y la morena estuvo tentada de moverla de derecha a izquierda para ver si la cabeza del pelirrojo se movía como lo hacía la de los perros, pero se contuvo –no quiero que nadie más que tú, conozca su contenido… me apena bastante ya el hecho de que mi nii-sama lo conozca –confesó agachando la mirada, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada. Su pasado estaba totalmente contenido en esa carpeta y pesaba como una tonelada en su mano, pero Inoue tenía razón, no podía huir de lo que era, de lo que la había hecho lo que era hoy y mucho menos podía ocultárselo a Ichigo.

-Pero enana, la gente suele venir usualmente al cementerio… nos verán -recalcó el muchacho tratando de entender por qué pensaba que ese lugar era privado.

-No si yo uso un _Bakudō_ para ocultarnos –se sonrió un tanto pagada de sí misma al tiempo que arrastraba nuevamente al joven hacia un banco de piedra y lo sentaba –_Bakudō… Kyōmon _–la escuchó susurrar el muchacho antes de que una ligera barrera color lavanda perlado los rodeara.

El pelirrojo a veces se cuestionaba si desde la SS esperaban que el aprendiera _Kidō_ o algo por el estilo. Al menos le daría la excusa de pasar aún más tiempo con la enana… aunque probablemente fueran tan retorcidos de enviarle a alguien como Renji o Byakuya para enseñarle… mejor ni averiguarlo por ahora.

Rukia se sentó a su lado en el banquillo y alzando las piernas para cruzarlas al estilo indio, los obligó a ambos a enfrentarse, rodeando la pequeña carpeta que había colocado entre ellos.

Ichigo vio a la morena pasar de ser la toda poderosa Kuchiki Rukia a ser casi un polluelo asustado y deseó poder ayudarla a pasar el trance, pero así como lo deseaba, sabía que el paso lo tenía que dar ella.

Con un largo suspiro, finalmente la carpeta fue abierta por las pequeñas manos de la shinigami y las hojas que estaban contenidas, empezaron a pasar entre ellos.

La primera era un informe del shinigami que cada tanto, cuando se acordaba al parecer, supervisaba el área, y con mala letra, rezaba:

* * *

**Rukongai Sur.**

**Área Inuzuri – Distrito nº 78**

**Informe nº 1271.**

**Shinigami a cargo: **_**Kuronami Momonosuke**_

"_**El área se ha presentado, como siempre, tumultuosa. Se han detectado pequeños focos rebeldes, pero se concentran como de costumbre en la frontera con el distrito nº79. Profesionalmente recomiendo que el área debiera considerarse como zona de purga en caso de necesitarse equilibrar energía…"**_

* * *

-¿Qué significa zona de purga? –inquirió el muchacho, curioso ante el término. Creyó haber hecho una pregunta inocente, pero se dio cuenta de su error al ver la incomodidad de la morena -¿Rukia…?

La pequeña había cerrado los puños fuertemente, y el shinigami sustituto vio como el color abandonaba tanto sus nudillos como su rostro.

-Yo… nunca me ha tocado hacerlo –y Rukia agradeció a todas las estrellas ese hecho –pero cuando sucede, me han dicho que los encargados son casi siempre los de la doceava…

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó nuevamente Ichigo, reprimiendo las ganas de tomar las manos de la enana entre las suyas, de atraerla hacia él y frotarle la espalda para darle calor. Hacía mucho que no la había visto tan pálida…

-Nuestro trabajo… -murmuró ella y con eso, las palabras dichas anteriormente en su discusión atravesaron el cerebro del pelirrojo.

…_el mundo de los humanos y la Sociedad de Almas tienen que estar en equilibrio. Entiéndelo por favor, ese es el trabajo de los shinigamis. Cada persona debe morir y reencarnar según el orden establecido, en el momento establecido. Controlando los decesos, purificando las almas, eliminando a los Hollows y si, a veces eliminando de manera supervisada a algunas personas del Rukongai… es como se mantiene la balanza entre ambos mundos._

-Me estás… me estás queriendo decir que… -el joven como pudo tragó el nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta y se obligó a terminar -¿E-eliminaban ge-gente de tu área?

-No… no me acordaba de esto… pero no, no en nuestra área… pero sí en el distrito nº 79 y muchas veces los sobrevivientes y huidos nos contaban cómo había sido… -había pasado ya mucho tiempo de ello, pero aún así podía recordar el horror y el miedo que había sentido en un principio. Los testimonios de los que habían logrado escapar la habían hecho temblar de pequeña y el saberse algo 'desechable' no había ayudado en nada a la esperanza de _vida_ en Inuzuri.

-Por eso los shinigamis son temidos y mal recibidos por la gente del Rukongai… -concluyó el joven en voz alta. Pero esa conclusión, a su entender sólo generaba más dudas –Rukia, ¿Por qué carajos Renji y tú quisieron ser…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, una mano de la morena tapó su boca.

-No, de eso nada –gruñó apretando bruscamente los labios del pelirrojo entre sus dedos –si vamos a hacer esto, me vas a dejar contar las cosas en orden ¡Nada de adelantarse a los hechos! –le espetó mirándolo con una aura nivel cero absoluto, casi deseando que él la contradijera para poder pelear. Cualquier cosa era buena para sacarse de encima algo de tensión. Al menos eso pensó Ichigo antes de suspirar, tratando de que la vena de su frente no explotara del coraje que la enana le hacía agarrar.

-Bien… como quieras –finalmente concedió el joven anotando mentalmente su pregunta, porque sí, esperaría, pero la enana no se libraría indemne.

Bufando, la morena retomó la lectura del informe…

* * *

"_**Últimamente los pocos ciudadanos que podrían considerarse decentes en el área han denunciado distintos hechos delictivos por parte de un grupo de niños. A saberse tres niños y dos niñas. Lo intrigante del caso es que uno de esos delincuentes ha presentado signos de poseer algún poder espiritual…"**_

* * *

Así como había insistido en seguir leyendo, así de vigorosamente había cerrado la carpeta la morena en cuanto terminó de leer esa parte.

-Teníamos… hambre –susurró Rukia agachando la mirada, sintiendo, a pesar de sí misma, mucha vergüenza. Era tan extraña para ella la necesidad de que Ichigo la aceptara que llegaba a molestarle. Porque ella hizo todo lo que seguramente retrataría ese informe y en su momento hasta se había sentido orgullosa de ello –cómo espíritus no se supone que deberíamos tener hambre, ni sed… la comida en sí es innecesaria… pero, pero… -balbuceó frunciendo el ceño –mucha gente se dejaba_ morir_ por el simple hecho de no... de no sentir nada, Ichigo. El no tener necesidades puede sonar genial, pero no lo es… te llegas a preguntar qué es el gozo, o el placer, o el deseo de… de… ¡de algo! –trató de explicarse mirando las palmas de sus manos, como si buscara en ellas las respuestas – ¿Cómo disfrutar verdaderamente de algo si en algún momento no careciste de ello…? Creo que esa es la única función de la comida en el mundo espiritual, el recordarte durante ese instante en que te la llevas a la boca, el _placer_, el _sabor_, la _textura_, el _frescor_ de algo… -susurró llevándose los dedos a los labios, acariciándoselos –el agua fresca… los dulces que parecen cosquillear en tu lengua… la textura y el sabor de una manzana… esas son las únicas cosas, además de tus amigos, a las que puedes aferrarte para mantener la cordura cuando estás en el mundo espiritual.

-Vaya paraíso… -masculló el muchacho, furioso de sólo pensar en cómo vivían las almas y recordando que distaba mucho de lo que le había descrito la morena cuando se conocieron.

Sabiendo por dónde venía el comentario, la pequeña shinigami se envaró.

-Es mi deber Ichigo –y viéndolo aún ofuscado, le enrostró - ¿Cuál es la opción, eh? ¿Decirle a toda esa gente, habiendo tenido la mayoría una muerte de mierda, que lo que sigue es igual de mierdoso? ¿Decirles que hay sólo un 0,0001 por ciento de posibilidades que encuentren a algunos de sus seres queridos? ¿o decirles que probablemente no recordarán nada, ni siquiera a esos seres queridos? No hay mucho que podamos hacer por ellos… no lo hay… -reconoció la joven Kuchiki al joven y quizás, a sí misma en otro tanto. Trataba de evitar el hacerse este tipo de planteos porque la hacían sentir verdaderamente inútil. Ellos eran dioses de la muerte, y si las cosas fueran como debieran ser, todas esas miserables almas del Rukongai llevarían otra forma de vida, pero lamentablemente hasta ellos eran seres limitados.

El pelirrojo se sintió enrojecer de la vergüenza y, sabiéndose en falta, se disculpó con la morena.

Rukia expiró tratando de bajar su propio nivel de ofuscación y le sonrió suavemente.

-Los shinigamis son… _somos_ de temer en el Rukongai, aún más teniendo en cuenta que muchos de ellos… _nosotros_, al estar alejados por mucho tiempo del Seiretei, pierden el rumbo y se vuelven corruptos… pero ser un dios de la muerte es algo que permite a la gente justamente salir de ese estilo de _vida_ y quizás, en un punto, tener el poder para cambiar las cosas… Renji y yo nos propusimos ser shinigamis luego de que todos nuestros amigos, aquellos con quienes robábamos comida, murieran… queríamos cambiar las cosas, queríamos algo mejor que _morir_ de inanición o asesinados y ser enterrados en tumbas anónimas donde quizás nadie nos recordaría.

Aún ahora, que sé lo que pasa cuando un alma _muere_ en el mundo espiritual, me siento _viva_ siendo un shinigami –la morena inspiró, sintiendo que sus palabras cobraban un extraño vigor, quizás nacido del alivio y el fervor que el mismo hecho que relataba en sí le daba –Siento que al fin puedo proteger… y servir… por más trillado que eso suene.

Sorpresivamente sintió la frente del muchacho tocando la suya y al levantar la mirada, encontró esos ojos de un color entre el dorado y el cobre, enviándole mil mensajes, pero todos del mismo tenor. _Yo siento exactamente lo mismo desde que tú apareciste en mi vida enana._

Las emociones se deslizaron como algo frío y caliente por la espalda de la morena y dieron brincos en su vientre. Era demasiado sentir a Ichigo tan cerca. Sus labios, su respiración, el calor de su cuerpo… simplemente era demasiado. Con un suspiro, permitió que sus brazos se elevaran hasta apoyarse sobre los hombros del pelirrojo. Estaban tan cerca que Rukia podía sentir su fresco aliento casi sobre sus labios… y aún así, no _en _ellos.

-¿Me vas a dar mi respuesta de una maldita vez…? –reclamó Ichigo con la voz más ronca de lo que en un principio pretendió. Había juntado mucha paciencia en pos de darle tiempo a la enana para que le contestara, pero ahora, al tenerla tan cerca, con las emociones de ambos a flor de piel, sólo quería… quería…

Algo entre un gruñido y un ronroneo resonó en el pecho del muchacho, evidenciando su agitación.

-Ya te lo dije… Quiero… -jadeó Rukia sintiendo cada pedacito de su cuerpo arder ante la ansiedad del muchacho, misma que repercutía y retroalimentaba la suya –quiero que sepas más de mí… quiero que sepas todo de mí… -le recordó haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no prestarle atención a las manos de él sobre su cintura, a la caricia que realizaba la nariz del pelirrojo sobre la suya –así no te arrepentirás… así yo me sentiré tranquila…

-Carajo… -rezongó el shinigami sustituto recordando que las palabras _tozudez_ y _Rukia_ habían sido creadas para estar juntas casi tanto como _obstinado_ y su propio nombre.

-Ahora está oscureciendo, mañana seguro terminaremos de revisar la carpeta –le aseguró ella trasladando sus manos de sus hombros a sus mejillas –y allí te daré tu respuesta.

El muchacho suspiró resignado, sabiendo que ese era el fin de su pequeña e íntima burbuja. Mañana pues… tendría que esperar hasta mañana… no era tanto, veinticuatro horas solamente. Lo mismo decir mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos… y también ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos…

…

…

…

…

…

Por más preciada que fuera, Ichigo quiso quemar la dichosa carpeta.

* * *

**Y en compensación por lo que tardé en actualizar y lo poco que adelanté del contenido de la carpeta en este capítulo, ¡es que les doy un poquito de tensión sexual! ¡Si, acertaron! ¡NO TENGO MORAL NI ESCRÚPULOS! Aprendí en la Academia Tite Kubo para Trolls y medio (?) xDD.**

**Kisses! –la que se escapa desaforadamente –Hana.**


	16. Interludio: Búsqueda

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**Todos los**__** personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju...**_

**El diario  
by Hana Hime**

* * *

**Interludio: Búsqueda.**

Vacilantemente caminaba por aquellas calles y la pregunta, sin que pudiera evitarlo, seguía acudiendo a su mente… ¿Cómo había podido abandonar a un bebé en un lugar como este? Las calles eran sucias, la gente la miraba de arriba abajo con descaro, y ella agradecía que los escoltas que había designado Byakuya-sama, vistieran con el escudo de la familia Kuchiki. Por donde miraras encontrabas gente durmiendo en la calle y charcos de sangre distribuidos aleatoriamente por paredes y ventanas, como huellas de lo que en este distrito se escondía.

Nada justificaba que hubiera abandonado a su pequeña hermana en este lugar. Absolutamente nada. Aún cuando su querido Byakuya-sama insistía en que no había tenido más opción, que su psicosis había sido causada por tener cerca a la bebé –por los recuerdos que ella despertaba en su mente-; que no había tenido los medios suficientes para mantenerlas a ambas; que había caído en un momento de debilidad como cualquier persona…  
Para ella todos esos argumentos y más caían ante el peso de la única y exclusiva verdad: había abandonado a una bebé de meses en uno de los distritos más violentos, salvajes y sanguinarios de todo el mundo espiritual. Fin de la cuestión.

Por eso, desde el momento en el que había entrado en la familia Kuchiki y había podido librarse de la energía negativa que conducía a su psicosis, es que Hisana se había dedicado por entero a la búsqueda de su hermana. Pero hasta ahora, los resultados eran nulos.

Había ido en un primer momento al lugar donde la había dejado. De entre todas las casas del Inuzuri, había buscado la que estuviera medianamente en condiciones y luego la había dejado entre el césped que crecía justo enfrente de la puerta, de manera que lo primero que verían al salir, sería el pequeño bulto enmantado. En lugar de la casa que había esperado encontrar, sólo había más ruinas y baldío que otra cosa.

Preguntó en los alrededores y, mediante una que otra concesión monetaria, es que pudo averiguar que esa casa en realidad había sido una especie de pensión donde se hospedaban viajeros y comerciantes que iban de distrito en distrito. Cualquier persona pudo haberse llevado a la bebé e incluso pudiera ser que estuviera fuera del _Inuzuri_.

Su mayor temor era morir sin encontrarla, ya que la extraña enfermedad que aquejaba a su alma cada día se volvía más violenta. Aún si su hermana se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, se encargaría de que por el resto de su existencia no tuviera a faltar nada. Es lo menos que podía hacer. Y si por algún milagro del destino, su hermana decidía mínimamente escucharla, Hisana se juró que se pasaría la vida entera demostrándole su arrepentimiento –aún si Byakuya-sama ponía mala cara.

La noche empezaba a caer y la actividad del lugar en parte se terminaba –pues los pocos comerciantes del lugar se negaban a mantener abiertos sus negocios –y en parte comenzaba para aquellos a quienes la oscuridad les era beneficiosa. Otro temor que la inquietaba era justamente que Rukia fuera una de esas personas. No iba a juzgarla, eso jamás, pues sabía en parte lo que era sobrevivir en ese lugar, pero también entendía que eso traería problemas para el clan Kuchiki si es que quería cumplir su voluntad de adoptarla…

-Hisana-_ojou-sama_… -susurró uno de sus guardaespaldas, mirándola con aprehensión. Era la señal indicándole que debían regresar.

_Otra jornada sin resultados…_ -pensó abatida la joven morena, al tiempo que asentía y daba media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la frontera entre el distrito nº 77 e _Inuzuri_.

El "carruaje" que le había regalado su esposo cuando apenas había empezado la búsqueda de su hermana la aguardaba allí. En sí parecía un _norimono_, pero era mucho más amplio, confortable y por sobre todo, abierto, algo que ella agradecía. Nunca había podido entender el por qué de transportar a una futura novia en una… bueno, caja. Porque eso es lo que era, por más ornamentada que fuera. Una caja.

Su medio de transporte personal era precioso y totalmente blanco, a excepción del blasón de la familia Kuchiki, gravado en los laterales en un tono rosado. Y si bien el material era inmaculado como el mármol y suave como la laca, era sumamente ligero, o al menos lo parecía.

Además, el hecho de que el palanquín –no encontraba otro nombre que le fuera mejor –se moviera gracias al _Kidō_ de su anata y no utilizando la tracción humana de sus guardaespaldas, la hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Ya bastante le apenaba el estar rodeada de ellos y que la siguieran a todos lados.

Suave como una pluma, el carruaje se elevó un metro sobre el nivel del suelo y la destacada caravana emprendió su trayecto de regreso a la mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

Byakuya estaba en el patio esperándola, como cada vez que el lucero de la tarde despuntaba en el cielo. En cuanto el carruaje se posó en la verde hierba del jardín, el joven heredero del clan extendió su mano, aguardando para ayudarla.

Hisana sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho cada vez que su querido esposo tenía un gesto con ella, por más pequeño que fuera. A veces hasta pensaba que su amor por Byakuya-sama era algo obsesivo, quizás nacido de la admiración que sentía hacia él. No podía asegurarlo, ni negarlo. Sólo tenía la certeza de que nadie amaría a su marido más que ella.

Cuando pudo salir del palanquín, él la atrajo a sus brazos y la respiración de Hisana se aceleró automáticamente. Podía sentir en el toque de su marido todo el ardor que él afanosamente trataba de refrenar. Él era un ser de pasiones, y ella en sus casi cuatro años de casados lo había entendido. Cuanto más sentía su esposo es cuando más reservado se ponía. El que la abrazara tan fuertemente y más aún, enfrente de la custodia, le daba a la enfermiza mujer la medida de la preocupación de su amado por ella.

-Yo también te he extrañado, _anata_… -susurró aferrando con sus dedos la blanca tela del kimono de su marido, sintiendo el delicado aroma a madera que desprendía su piel. Su lugar en el mundo, su hogar, su pilar, su mejor amigo y su único amor; pensó enfebrecida.

-¿Quieres que pida que preparen el baño?- inquirió el moreno acariciando la mejilla de su mujer.

-Si, por favor… -pidió ella a cambio, apoyando su rostro contra esa palma suave y cálida.

Sin apartarse siquiera un centímetro más de lo necesario, la joven pareja entró a la mansión.

* * *

-¿Ha estado haciendo los ejercicios de respiración que le encomendado, verdad? –preguntó el anciano hombre vestido con una formal yukata negra con la insignia de la cuarta división en el brazo, al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la joven mujer.

-Si, tal y como me enseñó Watanuki-san –contestó Hisana sintiendo escalofríos por la cálida energía que recorría su cuerpo, mostrándole al médico espiritual el daño existente en él.

-Bien, bien –rumeó el anciano y la joven pudo ver como apretaba ligeramente los dientes. Mala señal.

-¿Está empeorando, no es así? –inquirió la joven tratando de mantener la calma.

-Hisana-sama, ¿me permite hablar con franqueza? –el doctor evitaba su mirada, ofuscándose en limpiar sus anteojos. Nuevamente, mala señal.

-Por favor.

-Recomiendo e insisto fervientemente en que abandone sus excursiones al _Rukongai_, _ojou-sama_.

-¡Abandonar…! –jadeó sin poder creer las palabras de Watanuki-san.

-Señora, las almas que habitan el área del _Rukongai_, en especial las de los últimos distritos están llenas de miasma maligna y, lo que es peor, la emiten. Las ánimas que abandonan esa zona, paulatinamente son purgadas por la energía pura del _Seireitei_, pero a su vez, se vuelven más sensibles a la contaminada.

-Pero yo…

-Hisana-sama, durante estos casi cinco años he estado tratándola y, aunque le parezca impertinente, la considero casi como una hija… por eso le pido, por mí, por Byakuya-sama, por usted misma, no vuelva al _Rukongai_. Si sigue con sus excursiones, no puedo asegurarle otro año más de vida.

-¡¿Un año…?! –tan poco tiempo para encontrar a su hermana, para arreglar las cosas, para buscarla y compensarla –un año… -gimió sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro.

El anciano médico se inclinó, y se marchó silenciosamente de la habitación, respetando el dolor de la joven. Tenía que darle las noticias al cabeza de familia y hasta para un médico de su experiencia, sería algo delicado.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, Hisana se encontró a sí misma forzada a recostarse, y si bien ese hecho la molestaba un poco, ni una sola queja podía salir de su boca; no teniendo las manos entrelazadas con su marido; no cuando éste, sin palabras, le pedía lo imposible. Porque ella simplemente no podía permitirse abandonar la búsqueda. Se debía a su hermana, aún si su propia vida se extinguía en el proceso.

-Byakuya-sama…

-¿Si, querida…? –respondió el joven capitán de la sexta.

-Lo siento mucho… -susurró girándose sobre el futón, al tiempo que levantaba las colchas, invitándolo.

Él, aunque un tanto cohibido por su condición –tenía tanto miedo de tocarla siquiera –no dudó en recostarse a su lado y abrazarla –nunca te disculpes conmigo… -susurró el noble besando su frente –eres lo más precioso que tengo querida… y no cambiaría nada. Ni una sola cosa, ni un solo momento de nuestro matrimonio.

Hisana sintió el golpe de las emociones directo en su estómago y el sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

-_Anata… ai shiteru _–profesó Hisana con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos sobre las mejillas de su esposo.

-_Aishiteru mo koishii_ –respondió él antes de juntar sus labios con quien sería el único amor de su vida. Aún con el mundo en contra, él lo tenía claro. Su destino había sido encontrar a su esposa y si tuviera que vivir mil vidas más, serían un precio bajo por volverla a encontrar; por vivir un instante más junto a ella, aún si lo que vivieran fuera tiempo prestado.

* * *

Cuatro meses después, Byakuya Kuchiki encontraría, casi sin proponérselo a la tan buscada hermana de su difunta esposa. Él en ese momento no lo sabía, pero pronto descubriría que no existían las coincidencias, sólo _hitsuzen_ –lo inevitable.

* * *

**Hola a todos, antes de pasar a las aclas, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a ALEXZHA, quien ha redactado y mandado el review número CIEN! –YAY! **

**En el próximo capítulo, Ichigo casi que arrastrará de los pelos a Rukia para terminar de ver 'la PUTA carpeta' xDD**

**Kisses! **

**Hana.**

**Aclas:****  
-Anata: querido, amado.  
-Ai shiteru: te amo.  
-Ai shiteru mo: también te amo.  
-Koishii: querida, amada.  
-Ojou-sama: una forma educada de referirse a alguien de clase alta, casi siempre utilizado para las hijas de personas influyentes.  
-Norimono: es el palanquín o banquillo donde iba sentada la novia mientras era trasladada por la caravana o cortejo hacia el lugar de la boda. Por lo que he podido averiguar eran un tipo de transporte realmente estrecho y su propósito no sólo era proteger a la novia sino también ocultarla de la vista, ya que así también se la protegía de la envidia y demás energía negativa.**


End file.
